Comenzando
by Nelightbute
Summary: Katniss vive en el Distrito 12, estaba segura de que nuca volveria a ser la misma Katniss, y que jamás volveria ver a su chico del pan, pero que pasara cuando el decida volver? entre sinsajo y el epilogo **SPOILERS**
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 Mi "vida" (digo el remedio de vida en el vivo)

Seguía en mi cama, desde hace unos meses que no hago otra cosa más que estar tirada en mi habitación y comer de vez cuando.  
Sae se encarga de traerme comida, y ordena lo que puede de mi casa, le debo demasiado a Sae, si no fuera por ella, ya hubiera muerto, aunque claro prefería eso a seguir "viviendo" (si es que esto se le puede llamar vida) como actualmente lo hago, no me bañado, ni arreglado desde hace semanas. Nunca encuentro un buen motivo para hacerlo. Me veo peor cada día, las pesadillas hacen que duerma a lo mucho 3 horas, lo que ha provocado grandes ojeras alrededor de mis ojos, y cada vez estoy más delgada, o como me dice Sae, mas esquelética. No he visto a Haymicht desde hace un tiempo, de hecho no he visto a nadie más que a Sea y su nieta, y la única persona que desearía ver, está en el maldito capitolio, a muchos kilómetros de aquí: Peeta, nunca pensé que lo extrañaría tanto, que me hiciera falta tenerlo a mi lado, pero era ovio que nunca regresaría, que jamás en mi "vida" lograría verle. En tan solo pensarlo se me hacia un nudo en el estomago, y tal vez sería mejor no verle nunca de nuevo, a si no lo arrastraría él con mi locura, se merecía a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que fuera capaz de hacerle feliz sin hacerle daño… "_Ni aunque vivieras cien vidas, serias capaz de merecerlo"… _Recuerdo laspalabras de Haymicht, y el tenia razón, lo único bueno que había por él, era a verle salvado la vida, y lo único que trajo eso fueron problemas! Después trate de que el siguiera con vida y lo único que logré fue el capitulo lo torturara! Hasta dejarlo en el estado en que estaba… Le habían transformado todos sus recuerdos, hasta quitarle su personalidad… aah En momentos como este es los que mas me odio, pude a verme comido las vallas y dejar que Peeta ganara! Pero NO! Tuve que hacer lo hice! Y ahora todo el mundo esta muerto!, bueno no todo el mundo, solo Swon (que me alegro) Coin(también me alegro) La familia de Peeta (no me alegro para nada!) Cinna(cuanto lo extraño…) Prim, mi pequeña Prim, aun no supero que ya no esté conmigo, cada noche, a cada instante recuerdo su muerte. Espero algún día perdonar a Gale, o por lo menos hablar con el, ya que el aunque no este muerto lo parece, porque se fue al distrito 2, y al igual que mi madre (que esta en el distrito 4) no han vuelto a llamarme, parece como si nunca hubieran estado en mi vida…  
- Katniss! Ven acá niña la cena ya esta lista y tienes que comer! –Grito Sae, desde algún punto de la casa  
No necesite decirle nada, simplemente me levante de mi cama, salí de mi habitación y fui directo a la cocina donde se encontraba Sae.  
-Que bien que desiste venir a cenar Katniss te hace falta  
-Si lo se  
-No te veo muy que digamos niña, que tienes?

-Nada

-Mmm otra vez pensado verdad?

-Algo asi – Sea tomo un plato y me sirvió un poco de sopa, comencé a comer, Sae tenia razón, tenia que alimentarme

-Ya sabes quien esta en el distrito? –Me pregunto Sae, era ovio que no! Yo no salía de esta casa! No sabia ni que día era, bueno si, pero nunca me entaraba de nada! Asi que solo la mire, ella ya sabia mi respuesta –Bueno, pues… mmmm como te lo digo niña? Mmmm  
-Vamos Sae solo dimelo! –dije con voz perezosa.

-Ok, aunque no se como te siente saberlo… -solo la mire, y ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo –Pues el panadero, Peeta Mellak volvió al distrito….


	2. Chapter 2

Estúpidas emociones! Cada vez las comprendo menos…

Tire la cuchara con la que estaba comiéndome la sopa, lo que provoco un gran ruido, y me congele

"_El Panadero, Peeta Mellak, volvió" _ Esa frase sonaba fuertemente en mi cabeza, y no podía quitármela, Peeta, volvía, regresaba, pero a que? Porque volvía? No tenía nada que hacer aquí! Ya no tenía a su familia, ni la panadería ni nada! Además, yo era un peligro para él, y él para mí! Tal vez si volvía es porque ya está mejor, si, esa era una posibilidad, era lo más probable, pero aun si, a que rayos volvia Peeta Mellak al distrito 12_? "Tal vez es por ti Katniss" _ me decía un pequeña voz en mi interior, y si de verdad volvía por mí? NO! Él me odia! Y siempre me odiara! Y deveria de hacerlo! Por mi culpa le paso lo que le paso! Por mi culpa había perdido todo!

-Katniss! -decia alguien a lo lejos, intente reponderle pero no pude…

"_El Panadero, Peeta Mellak, volvió" _ aaaaah porque tenia que volver? Porque cuando ya estaba segura de que jamás lo vería tenía que regresar! Porque?

-Katniss –volvia a escuchar, y recordé que Sae estaba conmigo, intente decirle algo pero no pude, estaba en estado Shock, quería moverme pero no podía algo me lo impedía

-Katniss, niña! Que tienes contestame

-nada –logre decir en apenas un susurro…

-pero niña a donde vas? –sin darme cuenta estaba caminando hacia mi habitación, iba hacia el encierro, hacia la tumba de la cual no tenía planeado salir.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras pesadamente, no le conteste nada a Sae, suponía que ya sabía hacia donde me dirigía. Entre en mi habitación, cerre la puerta con seguro, y me tumbe en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, y sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar. ¡Estaba llorando y no sabía el porqué! Eso sin duda no era nada bueno, y lo recordé de nuevo _"El Panadero, Peeta Mellark, volvió" _ ah! Porque no desapareció! Porque? Pero en realidad ese no era el problema, cuanto tiempo llevaba aquí? Porque no había venido a verme? _"Porque intento matarte" (decía mi subconsciente) _Bueno mi maldito subconsciente tenía razón, tal vez por eso no venia… y si acababa de llegar? Además si lo habían dejado volver al distrito era porque ya no era un peligro para si mismo y … para mi…

Me levante de mi cama, y corrí hacia la ventana que daba hacia la casa de Peeta, la cual según yo, seguía igual que siempre, no tenia nada de diferente, entonces solo me quedaba preguntarle a Sae, cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí… Sae! Si ella me respondería! Y supongo que aun sigue en la casa, le quite el seguro a la puerta, baje las escaleras corriendo y corrí a la cocina a buscar a Sae…

-Sae! Sae! –gritaba como loca (me refiero a loca, de histérica,)

-Katniss! Que te pasa niña porque gritas? Que tienes?

-Cuántos Días lleva Peeta en el distrito?

-mmmm… -Sae dudaba en decirme, temía de reacción, y la verdad yo también..

-Dime Sae! Sé que lo sabes!

-La verdad como uno días – 2 o 3 días, bueno era poco, pero porque no había dado cuenta! a quien más podía preguntarle sobre Peeta?... HAYMICHT! Si, seguramente el sabía algo

-Sae, voy a casa de Haymicht –ella solo movio la cabeza diciendo que si

Salí rápidamente hacia la casa de Haymicht; Cuando llegue ahí solo entre, solo era el ebrio y estúpido de mi mentor, nada mas, lo peor que podía hacerme era gritarme…

-Haymicht! –le grite, estaba en sillón, son una botella en la mano

-ssssh! Cállate preciosa! Qué rayos quieres?

-Por dios! Este lugar es una porquería! Y solo mírate! Estas horrible!

-Mira mejor cállate preciosa, que estas igual o peor que yo, y te dije que no gritaras! –El tenia razón, estaba horrible..

-Se perfectamente como estoy no me lo tienes que decir! –le dije furiosa, -y no venia verte por eso…

-No? Entonces a que venias? – me decía con una sonrisa socarrona

-Pues, mira… - tome algo de aire y me enoje (ok mis emociones son un asco! Porque rayos me enoje? - ¿¡PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE PEETA VOLVIO!

-Aaaa eso?

-Si eso! Que tengo que ser la última que se entere de todo?

-Pues si no estuvieras todo el día encerrada en tu casa te enterarías de TODO!

-No vengo a hablar de eso Haymicht! – me tire en el sofá junto al ebrio de mi mentor – porque no me dijiste!

-No pensé que fuera importante – decía el idiota de mi mentor, quería contestarle mil cosas, pero entonces lo vi, estaba recargo en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

-Kat…Katniss? –su voz, oh su voz cuanto extrañaba oírlo, pero no parecía la voz que yo recordaba…

-Hola Peeta… -Haymicht solo tenia una sonrisa en la boca, quería golpearlo, en primero por no haberme dicho que Peeta estaba aquí, y en segundo porque se estaba riendo!, pero no seria bueno, Peeta me vería goleando Haymicht! Y solo provocaría una mala impresión de mi…

-Valla quien diría que se volverían a ver…

-callate Haymicht! –le dije casi automáticamente

-Pues no me callo preciosa, tengo muchas cosas que decirte, en primer lugar deja de culparte por todo, segundo come algo que parece un esqueleto caminando, y en tercero deja de meterte en mi vida, hasta que primero arregles la tuya!

-aaaaaaaaaah! Me deseperas Haymicht! - me levante del sofá, y camine hacia la puerta, sabia que Haymicht se reia de mi, y supongo que Peeta también, Peeta! – Adios Peeta, y Haymicht cállate! -cerre la puerta de un portazo y me dirigí furiosa a mi casa, y había comprobado dos cosas uno: No toleraba a Haymicht, (bueno esa ya la sabia) y dos, Peeta seguía teniéndome miedo…


	3. Chapter 3

**Los Personajes pertenecen a Suzzane Collins, yo solo juego con ellos :D **

**Capitulo 3. La Ventana **

Estaba furiosa con Haymicht, y enojada conmigo misma porque no pude hablar con Peeta. Aaaah! Tal vez él pensaba que estaba loca (bueno si lo estoy) pero… porque rayos me importa! Que importa lo que el piense? Porque rayos me importa tanto?

Ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa, y me di cuenta que había una nota en ella:

"_Katniss te aviso que no podre venir en los próximos tres días, pero en el refrigerador hay comida que puedes calentar, y más te vale comértela! No quiero que dejes nada. Por el Gato no te preocupes también tiene comida, por cierto espero que arregles un poco la casa, y te arregles tu también, te deseo suerte con el panadero._

_Sae. "_

El gato? Que ga… a si Buttercup, el tonto y estúpido gato, como podía seguir vivo! Pero bueno que hare sin Sae? TRES DIAS? La respuesta es sencilla, nada, pero era evidente que la casa era un asco, y tanto Haymicht como Sae tenían razón tenía que limpiarla, y también tenía que estar mejor en mi aspecto personal… MI ASPECTO PERSONAL! "_y te arregles tu también, te deseo suerte con el panadero". _Suerte con Peeta? Yo para que necesitaba tener suerte con él? (Por que es sexy, te gusta y te ve como una loca maniática) Sexy? Me gusta? Estúpido subconsciente claro que no!.. o … si? La verdad no estaba muy segura, pero… NO! No me gusta!... mmm bueno si, solo un poco… NO! Aaaaah estúpido subconsciente.

Ya estaba en la sala, a si que decidí por empezar a organizarla, decidí comenzar con la chimenea, después con la mesa de centro, y al final los sillones, claro que no se veía genial, pero bueno algo era mejor que nada, además ya no había polvo, bueno si, pero no tanto. Me gruñían las tripas, a si que decidí ir a la concina a ver la comida que Sae me había dejado. Había varias cosas, lo suficiente para tres días, a si que entre tanta comida, decidí que era mejor seguir comiendo la sopa de medio día. Cuando termine de comerme toda la sopa, lave los platos, aahg! Como odio lavar los platos, eso lo hacia mi madre o Prim, y actualmente lo hacia Sae, estúpidos platos…

Ya estaba en mi habitación, me había dado un largo pero muy largo baño; estaba cansada, pero simplemente no quería dormir. Me dirigí hacia la ventana que daba hacia calle, y me quede frente a ella un rato, y lo vi, estaba ahí frente a mi casa, mirando hacia la puerta, entonces un cosquilleo invadió mi estomago, ¿Qué rayos hacia Peeta Mellark en mi puerta? ¿Quería verme? Y si ¿voy y le abro? No! Tal vez piense que lo estoy espiando (eso es justo lo que estás haciendo) tonto subconsciente cállate! Tal vez sería bueno gritarle desde la ventana, pero tal vez se asuste… y eso qué?

-Hey Peeta! – le grite en cuando abrí la ventana, se veía confundido, volteaba hacia todo lados -Hey aquí arriba –le dije sonriendo

-aaa… Hola Katniss -su voz sonaba como si sintiera vergüenza – No sabía que estas… despierta –Me dijo desde la calle, ¡La calle!  
-Quieres pasar? -le gritaba desde la ventana

-Emmm, este yo… no lose, -hiso una pausa, y después seguí gritando –si no es demasiado tarde…

-Claro que no, espera, voy a abrirte –Si! Hablaría con Peeta! Yeah! , Pero era bueno? Seria seguro? Claro que es seguro! Solo es Peeta, mi chico del pan, mi… mi diente de león.

**Les gusto? Creo que Katniss por fin podrá hablar con Peeta :D**

**Gracias por leer, Hasta el próximo capitulo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Los Personajes pertenecen a Sussan Collins , yo solo juego con ellos. **

_**Capitulo 4. Primera Conversación **_

-Claro que no, espera, voy a abrirte –Si! Hablaría con Peeta! Yeah! , Pero era bueno? Seria seguro? Claro que es seguro! Solo es Peeta, mi chico del pan, mi… mi diente de león.

Salí de mi habitación lo más rápido que pude, baje corriendo las escaleras y salí volando hacia la puerta principal, no quería que Peeta se arrepintiera. –Peeta!

-Hola Katniss –Me decía Peeta con media sonrisa

-Vamos pasa

-Emmmm…. –vacilaba, movía un pie en círculos, y tenía la cabeza agachada –Prefiero estar aquí afuera, claro si no te molesta

-Está bien, entonces hablemos afuera –le dedique una sonrisa, Salí de la casa, y me senté en los escalones del porche, le di unas palmadas al piso, en gesto que se sentara conmigo.

Peeta se sentó a mi lado, miraba hacia la oscuridad de la noche, mientras yo solo lo veía a el, un momento ¿Por qué rayos lo estaba viendo? ¿Lo habrá notado? ¿Por qué me importa?

-¿Cómo has estado Katniss?

¿Qué se supone que le debo decir? "muy bien Peeta", eso sería como mentirle, o podría decirle "Mal, muy mal, no duermo, no como, no hablo, no hago nada más que ser un estúpido paracito" eso no es algo que le puedas decir a alguien. –bi…en, y ¿tu?

-Bien gracias, - hiso una larga pausa, no sé qué hacía, ya que yo solo miraba hacia el piso, y entonces hablo : -No tienes porque mentirme Katniss –su tono era serio, puede decirse que hasta un poco molesto -Se que la has pasado mal. –Lo interrumpí

-Si ya sabes como estoy, ¡porque rayos me preguntas! –me moleste, ¿Por qué? No tengo idea, "_Porque sabes que no le puedes ocultar nada a Peeta" _ Gracias Subconsciente ya te habías tardado…

-Porque quería saber si… si… - se detuvo de nuevo, es como si buscara las palabras correctas –Si me tienes confianza, pero ya vi que no. –por la oscuridad de la noche, no pude ver su expresión, pero su voz sonaba apagada, triste.

-Peeta, yo, yo,…. No quería abrumarte con… con… -suspiro, me callo, tomo aire –con la verdad. –puse mis manos sobre mi cara, y de repente, se me ocurrió una idea, no sabía si era buena o no, pero valía la pena intentarlo. –Hola

-Katniss ya me dijiste hola –Sonreía, y negaba con la cabeza, y después se puso serio. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, y no te miento, hay que volver a comenzar Peeta. Arruine la conversación.

-JAJAJA Katniss no importa

-¡SI! Si importa –Peeta negaba con la cabeza. –Hay que volver a empezar Peeta, no solo con la conversación, sino también con nuestras vidas, me refiero, a que….

-Quieres que empecemos de cero, como si fuera la primera vez que habláramos –Por alguna extraña razón, Peeta había dicho lo que yo quería decir.

-Exacto

-Me parece bien, ¿Quieres intentarlo?

-Si

-Bueno entonces…

-Hola, mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen –Le dije con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro –y tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-JAJAJAJ Katniss no hay que ser tan drásticos. –le hice un puchero, suspiro y comenzó a hablar de nuevo. –Mucho gusto Katniss, mi nombre es Peeta Mellark.

-Mucho gusto Peeta

-¿tienes mucho tiempo viviendo aquí Katniss?

-Sí, bueno antes vivía en la veta, con mi mamá y mi hermana Prim… -PRIM! Mi respiraciones corto, quería salir corriendo, llorar, gritar, pero tenía que seguir, no, no podía dejarme vencer, no ahora, Peeta me miraba, se veía preocupado. –Pero ahora vivo sola. –Peeta no pregunto por qué, solo asintió con la cabeza. –y, ¿Tu? Dime ¿tienes mucho tiempo aquí?

-No, solo unos días, antes vivía aquí, con mi familia, pero ellos ya no están aquí. –Peeta bajo la cabeza.

Le di un abrazo y le susurre: Lo siento

**Hola a todos, perdonen por tardar, pero había estado algo ocupada.**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus Reviews **

**Saludos a todos y nos "vemos" en el próximo capítulo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los Personajes pertenecen a Sussan Collins, yo solo juego con ellos. **

_**Capitulo 5. Improvistos.**_

Nunca pensé lo que podía pasar, ni siquiera podía preverlo, jamás creí que algo a si pasara _"si lo crías"_ ¡cállate! Me refiero a que no lo creía en ese instante, era tan él, estábamos tan bien.

En ese momento, mis manos estaban sobre mi pierna derecha, recorriendo las marcas de los dedos de Peeta.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, después del abrazo, se puso tenso, y su mano izquierda apretó con fuerza mi pierna derecha, sabía lo que era: UN ATAQUE.

Recuerdo sus palabras "ALEJATE" no eran una amenaza, sino mas bien, una advertencia.

No podía moverme, era como si algo me lo impidiera, como si una parte de mi dijera: "te mereces esto". Peeta seguía apretando mi muslo derecho con fuerza, eso dolía, tenía los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido, y su puño izquierdo cerrado con mucha presión. Quería que me soltara, me temía hablarle o tocarle, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

Peeta alejo su mano de mi pierna, inmediatamente me puse de pie y salí casi corriendo hacia dentro de la casa.

Quería mirar por la ventana pero me daba miedo, tenía miedo de encontrarlo, y al mismo tiempo de no encontrarlo.

Subí pesadamente las escaleras hacia mi habitación, mientras me quitaba la ropa. Decidí quedarme en ropa interior, me tire en la cama, y me di cuenta de que tenía las cortinas abiertas, tenía una enorme pesadez de levantarme que las dejé abiertas.

Como siempre las pesadillas hicieron su aparición, no dormí más que dos horas y media. Estaba cansada, no quería parame de la cama. Me sentía horrible conmigo misma, si no lo hubiera abrazado, no hubiera pasado nada, pero él hubiera no existe. (Suspiro) _"Deberías hacer algo más productivo" _¿Hacer algo más productivo? ¿Qué cosa productiva se hace las 3 de la mañana? Una imagen se me viene a la cabeza, Peeta y yo, durmiendo juntos en el tren, antes de la segunda arena; las lágrimas corren por mi rostro, al saber que jamás podré volver a estar a si con Peeta.

"_Todo puede pasar" _ No, no todo, que acaso no viste lo que paso hace unas horas con Peeta? Aaaah claro que lo ¡viste! ¿Porque? ¡Porque tú eres yo! Solo que ¡TU! Dices tontería y media! ¿Qué? A caso crees que todo es cuento de hadas? Pues no! Peeta no volverá a ser el mismo, el jamás volverá a sentir lo que sentía por mi antes del secuestro! No volveré a tener a MI PEETA!

"_No era tuyo Katniss"_ Si, si era mío, pero no lo supe, no lo aprecie, no…no, yo… no, no lo tenía, éramos el uno de otro, solo que mi maldito egoísmo me hiso darme cuenta… muy… tarde.

N/A: HOLA PERDÓN POR TARDAR, ESTABA EN FINALES, PERO YA SALI, A SI QUE TENGO MAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR.

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, DRAMÁTICO NO?

SALUDOS Y HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAP.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los Personajes pertenecen a Sussan Collins, yo solo juego con ellos. **

_**Capitulo 6. Bosque.**_

Son las 5 de la mañana, el sol aun no sale y no he podido dormir. (Suspiro)

Ojala y todo fuera diferente. Pero no lo es, por lo que debo afrontar mi vida tal y como está y aceptar que Peeta y yo, simplemente no tenemos futuro. (Suspiro)

Me levante de la cama para cerrar las cortinas, me metí al baño tome una ducha y después me puse mi ropa con la que me iba a cazar. Quería salir al bosque buscar un lugar en el cual pudiera sentirme feliz. Baje las escaleras y busque mi arco, pero no lo encontré. Era frustrante no saber en donde dejaste las cosas, y más cuando recuerdas haberlo visto. Me fastidié de tanto buscar por lo que decidí salir de la casa, por suerte, había un nuevo camino al bosque cerca de la aldea de los vencedores.

No tarde mucho en llegar al bosque, pero me tomó más tiempo llegar al lago donde iba con mi padre. El lugar estaba intacto tal como lo recordaba. Me quite los pantalones para meterme un poco al agua, me sentía feliz estando allí. Se sentía paz y tranquilidad, y esas eran el par de cosas que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Me puse los pantalones, las botas y me dirigí a la pradera donde siempre me encontraba con Gale. Gale, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, sabía que estaba en el dos con su familia, pero solo eso, al igual que mi madre ya no me hablaba, y yo tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo, mucho menos sabiendo lo que hiso…

Llegue a la pradera me recosté en el pasto que estaba frío y húmedo debido a el rocío.

Aun era temprano el sol apenas estaba saliendo. _"Deberías irte" _ ¿Por qué? Estoy feliz y cómoda, de hecho tal vez pienso que sería mejor vivir aquí. Comenzar a cazar de nuevo, vender lo que cace, quedarme con otro poco, en fin, como en los viejos tiempos, aquellos tiempos en los que mi vida emocional, era más sencilla, y no un caos estúpido como lo es ahora. (Suspiro) Bah! Últimamente suspiro mucho, que porquería. ¿Por qué suspiro tanto? " _…."_ Oh! Vamos subconsciente no seas tímido yo se que tienes la respuesta, anda, dime! _ "….." _ ¡Genial! Cuando quiero tu estúpida ayuda no vienes, Bah!

Como ya estaba acostada sobre el pasto decidí colocar las manos sobre la nuca y cerré los ojos. Poco a poco me fui quedando profundamente dormida.

"_Sueño"_

_-Prim! Prim! ¿Dónde estás?_

_Prim gritaba, podía oírla, escuchaba sus gritos y sollozos, pero no podía verla. De pronto oí gritar a Rue y después a Cinna. Los tres gritaban mi nombre con mucha desesperación, pero no podía verlos, no los encontraba, era como estar en un laberinto._

_-Katniss! ¡Ayúdame! –Me gritaba Rue, corrí con todas mis fuerzas en línea recta pero no llegue a ella, solo había una enorme pared, corrí hacia mi derecha y después a mi izquierda, y ahí estaban, encadenados de pies y manos, los tres cubiertos de sangre._

_Prim y Rue lloraban, mientras Cinna solo hacía gestos de dolor, cuando me vieron se callaron, me miraban con una forma muy tierna._

_De pronto Coin y Snow aparecieron, ambos estaban armados y , yo, no tenía mi arco._

_Intenté salir corriendo pero unos enormes brazos me lo impedían, eran los de Gale, tenía una ceja levantada, y me sonreía irónicamente. _

_A continuación oí un último grito de Prim, después el Rue y al último el de Cinna, me voltee para verlos y si, sus cuerpos estaban sin vida, con las cabezas gachas, lo único que los sostenía eran las cadenas._

_-Te toca a ti querida Sinsajo – me decía Coin, con una enorme sonrisa._

_-Será más rápido de lo que crees Chica En Llamas –Mientras hablaba, Snow sangraba por la boca._

_-Tranquila Catnip, es por tu bien –Gale me sonría, mientas me apuñalaba el costado izquierdo._

_Grité de dolor…_

"_Fin del Sueño"_

Me desperté gritando y sudando, estaba llorando, me levante lo más pronto que pude, y salí corriendo.

Corrí, corrí, y corrí sin detenerme. Sabía que mi casa estaba lejos pero quería llegar lo más pronto posible.

Me tropecé, pero me levante lo más rápido que pude y seguí corriendo. El corazón me dolía, y sentía que Coin, Snow y Gale me seguían.

El aire comenzaba a faltarme pero no me detuve.

Llegue a la aldea y me detuve en seco, mi casa estaba a unos cuantos metros; pero ya no podía más.

Comencé a marearme, el corazón me dolía, los ojos me pesaba, todo comenzaba a verse con puntos negros y colores, solo distinguía la silueta de alguien que se acercaba hacía mi.

Decía mi nombre con desesperación, pero yo no tenía la fuerza suficiente para contestarle.

Lo último que vi, fueron unos hermosos ojos azules.

N/A: HOLA, ESPERO LE ALLÁ GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, DRAMATÍCO NO?

BUENO MUCHOS PENSARAN QUE PORQUE SIGO HACIENDO QUE KATNISS SUFRA, PERO YA VERAN QUE LE COMENZARÁ A IR MEJOR.

EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO LES ENCANTARÁ, SOLO ME FALTA AFINARLE ALGUNOS DETALLES, EN CUANTO ESTE LISTO LO SUBO.

SALUDOS Y HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los Personajes pertenecen a Sussan Collins, yo solo juego con ellos. **

* * *

_**Capitulo 7. Peeta**_

Desperté en mi habitación, la cabeza me dolía, me senté sobre mi cama y vi que las cortinas seguían cerradas.

-Despertaste –Decía Peeta desde la puerta de mi recamara, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? –Sabes, debes alimentarte mejor –me decía con una sonrisa –Vamos Kat, no me mires así –como rayos lo estaba mirando? –Sae se siente culpable, la pobre estuvo llorando –suspiro y negando con la cabeza me dijo: -Recuerdas algo de lo que paso?

-Emmm dos tres –a ver, estaba en bosque, tuve una pesadilla, Salí corriendo, llegue a la aldea, y lo último que vi fueron sus ojos azules

-Vamos Katniss habla, no puedo leer tu mente

-Estaba en bosque, me dormí, tuve una… emmm un mal sueño –Peeta frunció el ceño –Salí corriendo del bosque sin detenerme hasta la aldea, después… -le digo que vi sus ojos? –te vi y ahora estoy aquí.

-Comiste algo, antes de ir al bosque?

-Emmm… no

-Ah! Katniss, Porque rayos vas al bosque sola? –Comenzó a gritarme, se veía molesto –Tu… tu pudiste…tu... no hubieras –Peeta tartamudeando, eso no es bueno, algo anda mal… -Si te hubieras desmayado en el bosque…. Tal vez… tu… No hubieras despertado.

Puse los ojos en blanco –Quieres decir que pude haber muerto? –Peeta movía la cabeza diciendo que si, tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados.

-El médico vino a revisarte, se te bajo el azúcar, estas muy débil, tuvo que inyectarte una sustancia para darte defensas, dijo que debes guardar reposo, y COMER BIEN, me has oído Katniss? Tuviste suerte esta vez, de que te haya encontrado.

-El doctor me ¿inyecto?

-Fue lo único que oíste? –Peeta reía pero al mismo tiempo negaba con la cabeza

-No, también oí todo lo demás

-Bien, ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

La verdad no había oído todo lo que había dicho, bueno si había oído todo.

-Debo comer –le dije con un tono de seguridad en m voz

-¿Qué más?

-emmm, se me bajo el azúcar, tuve suerte, me encontraste, el doctor me inyectó, Sae estuvo llorando, debo comer bien, ¿Me equivoque en algo?

-No, solo mezclaste las conversaciones –Peeta sonreía

-No te burles

-No me burlo –le clave la mirada, -Vamos Kat, no te enojes, no es bueno y menos con tu salud

No tengo idea del porque lo hice, pero le saque la lengua, era un acto tan infantil como tonto, por lo que Peeta comenzó a reírse, y volví a sacarle la lengua.

-No seas infantil Katniss

-No soy infantil –le saque la lengua

-Ah! Que voy a hacer contigo?

Quería contestarle muchas cosas, como: quererme, tolerarme, amarme, pero solo me encogí en hombros.

-Donde está Sae? –Le pregunte enseguida

-Se fue hace un rato, le pedí que fuera a descansar.

-Tengo que disculparme con ella, pero, ¿Cómo se entero?

-Vino a verte, llego justo cuando te estaba subiendo a tu cuarto –Peeta bajo la cabeza, pero no sabía porque, entonces recordé lo que había hecho la noche anterior, me había desvestido mientras subía las escaleras, y deje la ropa ahí, tirada en los escalones.

Yo comencé a sonrojarme –Perdón por el desorden

-No importa

-Espera dices que Sae vino a verme?

-Sí

-Hace cuanto que nos vimos en casa de Haymicht?

-Un día –miro su reloj –bueno, ya son dos

-Sae me había dicho que estaría ocupada, que no vendría hasta dentro de tres días

-Algo me dijo de eso, pero dijo que tenía la necesidad de verte y por eso llego.

-Oh

-Tienes que prometerme que te vas a cuidar Katniss –Lo dijo de tan serio

Pero como prometerle algo que, tal vez, ni siquiera me importe. Como mentirle sabiendo que no podré cumplirle. Una lágrima salió de mis ojos, y recorrió mi rostro

-Yo… yo –comencé a llorar

-Shhh… Tranquila Katniss –Peeta se encontraba junto a mí, me abrazaba, yo tenía mi cabeza sobre su hombro. El tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos, seco mis lagrimas con sus pulgares, me miraba a los ojos –Yo te ayudaré, estaré ahí cuando lo necesites, juntos saldremos adelante, ok?

-Pero, tu… yo… ayer, todo, tu… momento –Si de por si no era buena con las palabras, llorando y hablando menos. Sentí como Peeta se tenso, genial, era la persona que sabia como arruinar un bello momento.

-Yo, siento mucho lo de ayer, pero es algo, que aun me cuesta trabajo controlar. Si tienes miedo, yo, me aleje…

-¡NO! –Grite –No, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que me dejes. Por favor Peeta, no me dejes sola. No te culpo por lo de ayer. Lo que te dije no era un reclamo, yo Oh! Demonio soy una estúpida al hablar! Perdón, yo, Oh! Demonios. Yo solo no quiero que te vayas.

-Shhh… Tranquila, no me iré, no mientas tú quieras que me quede, ¿está bien?

Le dije que si moviendo la cabeza. Estaba muy cansada, y los ojos comenzaban a pesarme.

-Descansa, te hace falta –Cerré los ojos y sentí sus labios sobre mi frente.

Poco después, sin mucho problema, me quede profundamente dormida.

* * *

N/A: HOLA, LES GUSTO? LES DIJE QUE EL PRIXIMO CAPITULO ESTARÍA BUENO.

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.

SALUDOS


	8. Chapter 8

**Los Personajes pertenecen a Sussan Collins, yo solo juego con ellos. **

* * *

_**Capitulo 8. Descubrimientos**_

Cuando desperté Peeta no estaba a mi lado, mas sin embargo su olor seguía en el aire, _"No me iré, no mientras tú quieras que me quede" _Aun recuerdo sus palabras. ¿Me seguirá amando?

-Valla preciosa, veo que ya estas despierta –me dice Haymicht, quien sorprendentemente esta sobrio

-Veo que estas sobrio

-A sí que tu el chico, pasaron la noche juntos, espero no hayan hecho nada malo hee… -¿Cómo rayos Haymicht sabia de eso?

-No paso nada

-Ah ¿no? –

La verdad no lo sé, pero no le iba a decir eso, a si que mejor cambie de tema

-¿Porque estas sobrio?

-bah! No te incumbe –eso me molestaba de Haymicht…

-¡Claro! Tú puedes preguntarme lo que se te pegue en gana y yo no! Típico de ti Haymicht!

-Shhh tranquila preciosa, no te alteres, no es bueno con tu salud

-Haymicht tiene razón Katniss no es bueno que te alteres –era Peeta quien entraba a la habitación con una charola de comida –Haymicht, tampoco la hagas enojar, ¿Cómo amaneciste? –Me decía Peeta mientras me daba la charola con comida, eran bollos de queso, chocolate y unos huevos con tocino. Todo se veía y olía delicioso, se me hacia agua la boca.

-Bien, gracias, emmm, todo esto es ¿para mí sola? –le preguntaba, mientras señalaba la charola que tenía en las piernas

-Si preciosa, tienes que alimentarte bien

-Además nosotros ya desayudamos

-Pero, ¡es mucho! –La verdad si era mucho para mí.

-Pues si quieres preciosa te ayudo con los bollos de queso….

-Ah! No, los bollos son M-I-O-S, Haymicht, ¡sobre mi cadáver te los comes!

-Quieres como me los ¿cómo? –Estúpido Haymicht y su gran capacidad para hacerme enojar

-¡Ni lo intentes! –le decía mientas lo miraba de manera asesina y le apuntaba con tenedor

-No me asustas preciosas -me decía Haymicht de manera socarrona

-Ya, ya, paren, Haymicht hay mas pan en la cocina, deja que Katniss desayune tranquila

-Lo hubieras dicho antes, me hubiera ahorrado en numerito –decía el idiota de mi mentor mientras salía de mi habitación.

-Come, que eso no te arruine el día –me decía mi chico del pan con una sonrisa

-¿Quieres?

-No, gracias, ya desayune

-Pero, es demasiado…

-Come Katniss, no me iré de aquí hasta acabes todo lo que te he servido

Un foco se encendió en mi retorcida cabeza, si no comía Peeta no se iría…

-Sé lo que piensas, no iré aunque termines –valla o mi chico de pan me conocía o yo era muy predecible.

No le dije nada y comencé a comer. Comencé despacio, pero la comida estaba tan rica que aceleré un poco el paso, sabía que me estaba mirando, lo que provocaba que de vez en cuando me sonrojara, no quería mirarlo, no estaba segura con lo que me encontraría, por lo que solo me dedique a comer, y disfrutar del momento. Peeta estaba de vuelta conmigo, eso me hacía sentir tan bien, me sentía en paz, y feliz, pero ¿me amaba? ¿Yo lo amaba a él? La verdad, aun no lo tenía claro _"Si lo tienes claro, mas no lo quieres aceptar" _ No quiero aceptar ¿qué? Que no lo amo, y al decir eso, sentía una gran presión en el pecho, me dolía, deje de comer, entonces lo miré, miraba con preocupación, sus ojos azules, esos ojos que reflejaban paz, que me hacían sentir viva, y más de una vez, me ayudaron a salir adelante, y entonces me di cuenta: Lo amo. Quiero decírselo, quiero llegar hasta sus brazos y decirle que lo amo, pero temo su rechazo, temo que él no ame, la presión en el pecho vuele, entonces ya no lo miro, y clavo la mirada en el plato.

Siento sus manos en mi rostro –ven, mírame, -voltea mi rostro hacia el suyo, pero yo sigo mirando el plato –vamos mírame, Katniss, ¿Qué tienes? –sigo sin mirarle, quiero decirle, quiero preguntarle si me ama, pero no sé si soportaría su rechazo, entonces lo miro, nuestras mirada se cruzan, nos quedamos así unos segundos, entonces, nos acercamos, más.

Nuestros labios vuelven a encontrarse después de mucho tiempo, es un beso tierno, pero al mismo tiempo apasionado, un hueco comienza a crecer y me pide, mas, lanzo mis brazos hacia cuello, poniendo aun menos distancia entre nosotros, si es que antes la había.

Oigo que alguien se aclara la garganta, y es imbécil de mi mentor, genial, ahora nunca se callará…

-Valla, valla, me voy por un instante y al siguiente me encuentro con esto, ya no puedo dejarlos ni unos minutos solo.

-No hacíamos nada malo Haymicht –le digo a mi mentor, se estoy sonrojada, siento como mis mejillas arden

-No, nada malo, -lo dice con su tono sarcástico – ¡ahora es esto! – Dice mientras con las dos manos nos señala a Peeta y a mi –mañana, quien sabe – mueve los ojos y continua –tal vez me convierta en abuelo…

Y esa es la gota que derrama el vaso, me pongo furiosa, quiero arrancarle la cabeza, entonces deja la charola en la mesa de noche me pongo de pie frente a Haymicht y comienzo a gritarle.

-Mira Haymicht cierra tu estúpida bocota ¿quieres? Que estés aquí, y que seas como parte de la familia te da el derecho de lo que se te pegue en gana, más te vale que te vayas ahorrando tus malditos comentarios si quieres volver a mi casa, ¿entendido?

-Vaya preciosa a sí que… -Peeta lo interrumpe antes de que pueda decir algo mas

-Así que nada, como ya te dijo Katniss, más vale que te vayas horrando tus comentarios si quieres seguir siendo bienvenido –se veía molesto

Haymicht comienza a reírse, y tanto Peeta como lo vemos sorprendidos

-JAJAJA ah, ya se habían tardado en reclamarme, se esperaron mucho, pero bueno, me voy, tengo cosas que hacer, se portan bien he – y sale de la antes de pueda reclamarle algo

Ahora estoy frente a la puerta con el seño fruncido, si yo puedo arruinar un bello momento, Haymicht puede arruinarlo y ponerte de mal humor. Entonces siento sus brazos en mi cintura, siento como me llevan hacían él, me gira para quedar frente a él, y quedamos justo a unos centímetros el uno del otro, quiero deshacer esos centímetros y besar sus labios, pero quiero preguntarle porque me beso hace un momento.

-¿Te sientes bien? –le respondo que si moviendo la cabeza –bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer el día de hoy?

-No lo sé –le respondo mientras me encojo en hombros

-Bueno –frunce el ceño, y piensa un momento

-¿Podemos quedarnos en cama todo el día? –la verdad no quería salir a ningún lado, y me sentía cansada

-Claro, como tu desees preciosa –me besa en frente – solo deja lavo esto y vuelvo enseguida ¿vale?

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Claro, pero ¿No prefieres descansar?

-Está bien, solo quiero estirar un poco las piernas – entonces extiende uno de sus brazos para que me acerque a él, y me toma de la cintura.

-Ven vamos

Bajamos a la cocina, me ofrezco para ayudarle a lavar los platos pero se niega, a si que solo lo observo, se bien, guapo, como siempre, entonces suspiro, no sé si se dio cuenta pero me sonrojo.

-Listo, nos vamos o ¿prefieres quedarte un rato abajo?

-Prefiero quedarme

-Está bien –me sonríe, se sienta junto a mí en la mesa de la cocina, y empieza a jugar con mi mano, no lo tengo, me agrada sentirlo así, tan cerca, tan dulce, tan el mismo.

Solo lo miro, el sigue jugando con mi manos, no sé cuánto tiempo llevamos a si, y no importa, quiero estar siempre con él, no quiero que el momento acabe, pero el cansancio empieza a vencerme.

-¿Te sientes bien? –me pregunta mi diente de león mientras sostiene mi barbilla con su mano

-Sí, solo estoy algo cansada –y después estoy en sus brazos, me carga y se dirige a mi habitación, solo lo miro, fascinada por lo que acaba de hacer.

Llegamos a mi habitación y antes de que suelte, le planto un beso en los labios.

* * *

N/A: HOLA! BUENO LES GUSTO? LES DIJE QUE LE IRÍA MEJOR A KATNISS, BUENO YA TENGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, LO SUBIRE EL PROXÍMO VIERNES. LES ENCANTARÁ YA VERAN PORQUE.

SALUDOS Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITLO.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los Personajes pertenecen a Sussan Collins, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Se que les dije que hasta el viernes lo subiría pero me gano la tentacion de subirlo, aparte ese día se me complica un poco.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 9. Placeres**_

Llegamos a mi habitación y antes de que suelte, le planto un beso en los labios. Me devuelve el beso, hay ternura, amor y sobre todo pasión. Me recuesta sobre la cama, mientas se coloca encima de mí, comienzo a quitarle la camisa, mientras el besa mi cuello, hasta que llega de nuevo a mis labios….

…

Despierto en brazos de Peeta, el sigue dormido, miro su torso completamente desnudo, y pienso en lo anoche, fui suya y el fue mío, nos entregamos con amor, más que con pasión…

-Buenos días mi amor –me dice mi chico del pan mientras me abraza con fuerza

-Buenos días –y le planto un beso en los labios, el cual el corresponde rápidamente

-Te amo Katniss –me dice justo después de terminar nuestro beso –quiero que todo siga como hasta, quiero ser feliz a tu lado, no quiero detenerme…

-No hay porque detenernos –le beso nuevamente en los labios, quiero apartarme y decirle que lo amo, entonces el termina el beso, tomo un poco de aire –Te amo Peeta –me mira y poco después vuelve a besarme, esta vez soy yo la que termina el beso por falta de aire.

Peeta mira el reloj que está colgado a la pared –Es tarde, tengo que irme –un hueco crece dentro de mí, no quiero que se valla, no quiero que me deje sola –tranquila amor, ¿si quieres puedes venir conmigo? -ir con él, ¿A dónde?

-¿A dónde?

-Tengo que ir checar algunas coas, quiero levantar la panadería

- ¡Eso es genial!

-Sí, lo sé, anda ve vestirte –iba a levantarme rápidamente pero recordé que estaba desnuda, por lo que tome una de la sabanas y me la coloque.

No quise voltear y ver a Peeta desnudo, _"Ya lo viste, ¿Cuál la diferencia?" _Cállate y no me arruines el momento. Entré al baño, y me metí en la ducha, me sentía tan bien, tan feliz.

Siento su respiración en mi oreja, y como me rodea por la cintura con sus brazos.

-Tenemos que ahorrar agua –me dice en un tono seductor que nunca había oído. Me giro para verle el rostro, tiene sus ojos puestos en mí –Eres hermosa –dice y siento como me sonrojo, me besa, y siento como una corriente eléctrica me recorre por todo el cuerpo.

El agua de la regadera nos empapa, mas sin embargo no apaga el fuego que empieza a crecer dentro de mí, quiero más, coloco mis manos sobre su cuello, y él me acerca más a su cuerpo, y poco después termina el beso.

-Hay que darnos prisa –dice sonriendo, muevo la cabeza diciéndole que sí

Me ayuda a lavarme el cabello, y yo hago lo mismo, solo que tiene que agacharse un poco para poder alcanzarle, ha crecido, se ve más alto y más fuerte. Soy la primera en terminar, a si que salgo de la ducha y me coloco la toalla, y salgo hacia mi habitación, me paro frente al gran armario donde guardo toda la ropa me dio Cinna, es mucha ropa, no sé por dónde empezar, nunca me he puesto lo que me dio, pero lo bueno es que no solo hay vestidos, sino que también hay ropa un poco más a mi gusto, como pantalones y blusas no tan formales. Me quedo viendo el gran armario sin decidir que ponerme.

-¿Sucede algo Katniss?

-No, bueno, es que yo… emmm no se que ponerme

Peeta se ríe, trae puesto la ropa que traía ayer, la cual estaba en piso, solo trae el pantalón puesto, y su cabello sigue mojado –A ver, déjame ayudarte – mira el armario, entra y saca una blusa y pantalón, ambos nada formales, pero si muy bonitos -¿esto está bien?

-Sí, gracias –le digo mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla

-Anda, vístete rápido, voy a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa, no tardo –me besa en la frente y sale de mi habitación mientras se va poniendo la camisa. Y me quedo ahí, hasta que escucho como se cierra la puerta principal.

Me giro para ponerme la ropa que escogió Peeta, me visto rápido, y me hago una sola trenza, me miro al espejo y bajo rápidamente las escaleras. Peeta no ha llegado, a si que abro la puerta y veo que afuera está fresco, ya que es otoño, a si que la cierro y subo para buscar un sweater. Cuando lo encuentro veo que aún no ha llegado, a si que abro la puerta para ir a buscarlo, pero entonces lo veo que viene caminando hacia mi casa, me ve, y con la mano me dice que valla, cierro la puerta y a paso acelerado llego hasta él, quien al verme me abraza y me da un tierno beso en los labios. Nos sepamos y caminamos del brazo hacia el centro del Distrito, algunas personas nos miran, y otras con un poco más discretas.

-¿Qué te si vamos a desayunar al Quemador y después vamos a checar lo de la panadería?

-Sí, está bien, me parece buena idea

Llegamos al Quemador y vamos al puesto de Sae, la cual nos recibe con gusto, nos sirve sopa y un poco de carne. No nos pregunta por nosotros, ni nada por el estilo, pero me regaña por lo que sucedió hace ya dos días.

-Valla no esperaba verlos por aquí, ¿Qué hacen? –Era nuestro mentor, que nuevamente sobrio y se veía, ¿feliz?

-Estamos desayunando, ¿quieres? –le ofrece mi chico

-No gracias, hace rato que desayune

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Haymicht? – le pregunto, ya que no traía botellas de licor

-Bueno yo, solo vine a dar una vuelta –Sea lo mira extrañada, pero inmediatamente se voltea para seguir con la sopa –y la verdad ya tengo que irme, los veo luego muchachos –y se va

Terminamos de desayunar y nos quedamos a platicar con Sae para que nos diga que es lo que ha pasado con el distrito, al final Peeta quiere pagarle, pero Sea se niega y dice que esta corre por su cuenta. Al salir, nos dirigimos hacia el ayuntamiento, Peeta me pide que entre con él, pero me niego, y mejor me doy una vuelta por el distrito. Hay muchas nuevas, y cada vez viene más gente al distrito. Se está construyendo una fabrica para medicinas, y un hospital, las minas se han cerrado, la escuela se está levantando, pero aun le falta. Sigo caminando y me encuentro con mi antigua casa, que sigue igual que muchas otras que están cerca, está llena de carbón, y completamente destruida, igual cuando vine hace ya casi un año. Quiero entrar, pero me da miedo, miedo a sumergirme en mi locura, a si que sigo caminando y me encuentro con la panadería, algunos cimientos persisten pero otros están totalmente destrozados.

-Es horrible lo sé –Peeta estaba justo detrás de mí

-Está mejor que mi casa –le digo y siento como un nudo en la garganta comienza a formarse y trato de contenerlo -¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, el alcalde me dijo que podemos iniciar la reconstrucción en unas dos semanas

-Y, ¿Qué piensas hacer mientras empiezan?

-Cuidarte –me sonrojo –siempre te cuidaré, ¿me has oído? Siempre

-Siempre

* * *

N/A: BUENO ANDABAN DE CACHONDOS HAJAAAJ, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO, DIRAN QUE VAN MUY RAPIDO, PERO YA VERAN, YA VERAN LO QUE SUCEDERÁ. ESPERO SUS REVIEWS. SALUDOS Y HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los Personajes pertenecen a Sussan Collins, yo solo juego con ellos. **

* * *

_**Capitulo 10. Caza**_

Ha pasado un mes, el mes mas maravilloso se mi vida, han ocurrido muchas cosas, la panadería va bien, aunque aún falta para terminarla, Effie volvió al distrito, ya no usa esas pelucas, ni tampoco ropa y maquillaje tan extravagante, ahora siempre trae su cabellera natural, y se pinta menos, viste colores muy brillantes, pero su ropa no es exagerada, pero es la misma Effie. Desde que ella llego, Haymicht ha estado sobrio, de hecho puedo hasta decir que son pareja, pero nos han dicho nada. Peeta y yo vamos muy bien, solo ha tenido dos crisis, la primera fue en mi casa, recuerdo que hablaba con él, apretó los puños y salió de la casa, no lo vi por tres días. La segunda fue en su casa, y esa vez la que salió corriendo fui yo, no por miedo, pero sabía que era lo mejor, no quería dejarlo solo, pero me obligo a irme, antes de que la crisis se intensificara, también pase tres días sin verlo, y esos fueron los peores, las pesadillas volvían, y no me encontraba de muy buen ánimo. Después Peeta regresaba, y todo volvía a ser como antes, siempre estaba cuidándome, y yo a él, salíamos cada dos tres días, ya que había veces que preferíamos quedarnos en casa. Hoy Peeta debía ir checar el trabajo de la panadería, por lo que estaría sola.

Mi casa ya estaba limpia, y había movido algunos muebles del lugar, mas sin embargo la habitación de Prim seguía tal y como ella la había dejado, la había cerrado bajo llave, para evitar la tentación de entrar. He hablado con mi madre, vivió con Annie y con Siam, el hijo de Finnick y Annie. Desde hace un par de semanas comencé de nuevo con la terapia de Aurelius, me llama de vez en cuanto, y me ha puesto una rutina, la cual consiste en limpiar la casa, salir acomodar el jardín y salir al bosque, la tarde por lo general siempre la dedico a pasar tiempo con Peeta. Aun no cazado, pero pienso hacerlo pronto, cuando me encuentre un poco más, ya que el doctor de distrito me dijo que debo recuperarme al cien por ciento. Le plante la idea a Peeta de hacer un libro con todas las personas que hemos cocido y que ahora ya no están con nosotros, uno como el que tengo de plantas de mi familia, le gusto la idea y después le diremos a Aurelius para que nos diga si es buena idea.

Tengo mi ropa de caza, salgo de mi casa y me dirijo hacia el bosque, y veo a Effie y Haymicht, que se besan en el umbral de casa de Haymicht, quería decirles algo como nos lo dice mi mentor a mí y Peeta, pero preferí hacer como si no hubiera visto nada y seguí mi camino. Con el atajo llegue pronto al bosque y fui al lago donde iba con mi padre, he comenzado a preparar algunas trampas, y algunas ya están colocadas, a si que voy a revisarlas y me encuentro con un conejo y un par de ardillas, coloco algunas cuantas trampas mas y siento en el césped junto al lago. Miro el agua lo cristalina que es, la toco y noto que está fría, me dan ganas de sumergirme, pero sé que me enfermaría, ya que hace un poco de frío. Sin más que hacer me voy de ahí, tomo el conejo y las ardillas. No me dirijo a casa si no al Quemador, para darle la caza a Sae, se que le encantará. En el camino me encuentro con Effie que viene del ayuntamiento que es donde trabaja.

-Hola linda ¿vienes del bosque? -me dice con su acento del capitolio

-Sí, voy a llevarle la caza del día a Sae, ¿gustas acompañarme?

-Claro, así que has vuelto cazar, no sabía que estabas usando de nuevo el arco

-No, bueno los atrape con unas trampas que coloque –le muestro la caza

-Aparta eso, que crudas no se me antoja comerlas –lo dice riéndose, pero noto un poco de asco en su rostro, por lo que aparto a los individuos de ella

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Haymicht? –me hubiera gustado mejor restregárselo en la cara a Haymicht, pero con Effie era diferente, de verdad quería saber más sobre su relación.

Siento que se tensa, y como rápidamente voltea hacia otro lado – ¿A qué te refieres cariño?

-No tienes que fingir conmigo Effie, los vi hace rato, además he visto como se miran, y como se tratan

-Bueno, la verdad lo estamos intentando, ¿Nos viste? –dice esto último algo alarmada

Me rio un poco –Si, están a en el umbral de la casa de Haymicht, yo iba camino en bosque.

-Ah, ¿me harías un favor? –ya estamos a unos metros del Quemador

-Si, por su puesto

-No le digas a Peeta, queríamos decírselo a los dos, pero no habíamos encontrado la forma de cómo hacerlo, y Haymicht piensa hacerlo mañana, a si que, también quisiera pedirte que disimularas como si nada con Haymicht

-Claro Effie, no hay problema

-Gracias –me da una sonrisa

Entramos al Quemador, y vamos directo con Sae, le entrego la caza y que como un poco de sopa, ya que Effie prefirió solo comer un trozo de pan

-Mira, que las trae por aquí chicas –dice Haymicht que se pone al lado de Effie

-Nos entontáramos en el camino –le dice Effie

-Le pedí que me acompañara a entregarle la caza a Sae, y aprovechamos para comer algo –iba a reclamarle que hiciera que Effie comiera mejor, pero recordé lo que ella me había dicho

- ¿Estas usando el arco preciosa?

-No, aun no, coloque las trampas hace poco

-Bueno, yo me voy, se hace tarde –dice Effie, quien se veía un poco cansada

-Sí creo que yo también me voy

-¿Las acompaño preciosas?

-Claro –contesto yo –Toma Sae gracias por la cena –y le dejo en el mostrador el dinero para pagar el pan de Effie y de mi sopa

Salimos del quemador y vamos directo a nuestras casas, Haymicht va en medio de Effie y yo, caminamos todos en silencio. Haymicht lleva las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón y Effie va de brazos crudas, sé que es por el frio porque hago lo mismo, pero siento como hago mal tercio. Llegamos a casa de Effie que está cerca de la aldea de los vencedores, nos despedimos y siento como Haymicht quiere quedarse, quiero decirle que se quede, pero reprimo las ganas de hacerlo. Effie entra y Haymicht y yo seguimos nuestro camino.

-Es mejor darnos prisa si no quieres que el chico se preocupe –me dice mi mentor, pero sé que lo hace para que me de prisa y que él pueda volver con Effie

-No lo creo –le digo y camino un poco más lento, me cobrare todas, prepárate Haymicht…

-anda muchacha date prisa, me muero de frio

-No hace frio, además, estoy cansada, no molestes –oigo a mi mentor bufar

-Peeta se molestara

-No importa, mientras le diga que estaba contigo no hay ningún problema –veo como frunce el ceño

-Tengo frío ni… Katniss

-Sigo siendo una niña –y le saco la lengua

-Vamos tu bien sabes que no, ¿crees que no sé lo que haces con el chico? –Me quedo boquiabierta y comienza a reírse –Valla jajaja quien diría que ya…

-Cállate Haymicht! Que seas mi mentor, ¡no te da derecho a meterte en mi vida privada!

-Bueno, bueno, está bien, no diré nada –lo miro con odio –Llegamos preciosa, te duermes temprano, nada de travesuras N-I-Ñ-A

-¡Ya lárgate Haymicht! Buenas noches –entro a mi casa y la cierro de un portazo.

* * *

N/A: HOLAAA :D BUENO PUES QUE LES PARECIO, ESPERO QUE NO SE LES HAYA HECHO ABURRIDO. Quejas, comentarios, recomendaciones etc, en Reviews. HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO .


	11. Chapter 11

**Los Personajes pertenecen a Sussan Collins, yo solo juego con ellos. **

* * *

_**Capitulo 11. Diversos Sucesos**_

Entre a la casa con muy mal humor, por una vez intento hacer enojar a Haymicht y la que termina enojada soy yo _"Que bueno" _ Bah! Cállate, solo quería un momento de satisfacción, solo quería ponerlo un poco de mal humor, _"la venganza no es buena" _ Pero es dulce. Por lo menos Haymicht y Effie son felices.

-¿Katniss? –me dice Peeta desde la cocina

-Aquí estoy

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué el portazo? –y con eso mi ira vuelve

-Porque el imbécil de Haymicht no respeta la privacidad… -Pero solo hay alguien que pudo a verle dicho que había estado pasado entre Peeta y yo… -¡TU! –Me mira extrañado -¿Por qué rayos le dijiste a Haymicht lo que ha estado pasando entre nosotros? –obviamente todo el distrito sabia que estábamos juntos de nuevo, pero el ya sabe a qué me refiero –¡No ves como es, y tu todavía le das mas cartas para jugar! –Le grité, está en verdad molesta

-Espera yo no le he dicho nada a Haymicht sobre eso-me dice serio, pero no me grita, y tampoco se ve molesto –No le he comentado nada, ni tampoco se lo he insinuado, eso solo es algo entre tú y yo –se veía tan calmado, pero yo seguía molesta

-¿entonces cómo rayos se entero? –Seguía gritando -¿Cómo es posible? ¡Si ninguno de los dos le ha dicho algo! Aaaah! ¡Estúpido Haymicht!

Ahora ambos estábamos en la sala, Peeta está sentado en el sofá como si nada, y yo estoy caminando de un lado al otro como loca. ¿Cómo rayos se entero? ¿Por Effie? No, nunca le dicho nada, ¿Sae? No, ella no es chismosa, y no se lleva muy con Haymicht que digamos, y Peeta me dijo que no le ha mencionado nada, ¿Cómo lo supo? _"Es tu vecino" _ ¿y? ¿Eso que tiene que ver? , en ese caso Peeta también es mi vecino, _"¡No seas estúpida Katniss, piensa!" _A ver, el viejo es mi vecino, vive a 30 metros de mi casa… una luz se enciende en mi cabeza y abro los ojos como platos

-Maldito estúpido digo más para mí, que para alguien más, pero sé que Peeta escuchó

-¿Qué?

-Claro, el muy maldito es nuestro vecino, claro, con tan de divertirse, Aaaah! Me las pagará cuando lo vea

-¿qué pasa?

-¿Qué no está claro? Me mira extrañado –Nos espía

-¿Qué?

-Nos espía el muy maldito…. ¡A carajo las cortinas! Aaaah

Estaba furiosa, quería ir a golpear a Haymicht, pero en parte también yo tenía la culpa, pero aun así, no tiene derecho, a espiarnos. Peeta sigue entado en el sofá mientras yo sigo caminando de un lado al otro.

-Ya, tranquila, no te hace bien –Se pone de pie y se coloca justo enfrente de mí.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si…

-Shhh, no le des lo que quiere –lo miro extrañada –Quiere verte enojada, por alguna extraña razón eso le divierte, y si te ve así, regazará de gusto. –me imagino a Haymicht viéndonos por la ventana, pero sé que está en casa de Effie

-Pero...

-Shhh, ya ven –me acerca a él, y me aprisiona entre sus brazos, pongo mi cabeza ente su cuello y su hombro y el acaricia mi espalda –Hay que ir a dormir

-Vamos entonces –le doy un beso en los labios el cual responde rápidamente.

Subimos a mi habitación y cuanto llegamos lo primero que hago es cerrar las cortinas, después me pongo el pijama y Peeta hace lo mismo. Se recuesta en la cama y me dice con sus brazos que valla hacia él, y es lo que hago.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día preciosa? –me pregunta mientras juega con mi cabello

-Me fui al bosque después de desayunar, estando ahí cheque las trampas y como había un conejo y dos ardillas, se las lleve a Sae, y en el camino me encontré con Effie, que me acompañó al Quemador, cenamos en el puesto de Sae y nos encontramos con Haymicht que se ofreció a llevarnos a nuestras respectivas casas, y ¿tú qué hiciste mi amor?

-Pues fui a ayudar en la reconstrucción de la panadería, después fui a mi casa a darme una ducha, me vine para acá, como vi que era tarde y ni llegabas iba ir a buscarte, pero después oí como le gritabas a Haymicht…

-¿Tan fuerte grito?

-Este pues emmm… -hace como si le dolieran los oídos

-Buenas noches –y lo abrazo fuertemente

-Vamos Katniss, no te enojes –no le contesto y me hago la dormida –Se que no estás dormida, cuando duermes respiras diferente –levanto un poco la cabeza y me le quedo mirando –vamos Kat, solo era una broma –Pero no le quito la mirada.

Entonces comienza a hacerme cosquillas, y comienzo a reír, trato de quitármelo de encima, pero es más fuerte que yo. Pasan alguno minutos y la guerra de cosquillas sigue, el estomago me duele de tanto reír, entonces las cosquillas seden y Peeta me besa en lo labio, correspondo su beso y una corriente me recorre todo el cuerpo, provocando que quiera mas. Peeta sigue sobre mí, pero eso me impide que coloque mis brazos en su cuello. Entonces el beso termina.

-Duerme preciosa, es tarde –se gira para acostarse en la cama y yo me recuesto sobre su pecho, coloca un brazo sobre mí.

-Buenas noches

-Buena noche preciosa

….

Despierto y Peeta no está, estoy sudando a causa de la pesadilla, no estoy segura si estuve gritando, aunque de ser a si, Peeta estaría conmigo. Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta que dormí 3 horas más de lo usual. Me levanto y voy al baño para lavarme la cara y a si poder quitarme un poco el sudor.

Bajo hacia la cocina donde el olor a bollos de queso inunda el lugar, pero mi chico no está ahí, solo está la canasta con lo bollos y una nota:

"_**Buenos días mi amor, perdona por no estar ahí contigo, pero no quise despertarte. Fui a la panadería, vuelvo en unas horas.**_

_**Te amo. Peeta"**_

-Hubiera preferido que me despertaras –le digo a la nota.

Tomo algunos de los bollos, los coloco en un plato y después me preparo un poco de chocolate, me siento en la mesa y comienzo a comer. Termino y lavo los platos, justo después alguien toca la puerta. Voy a abrirla y me doy cuenta que es Effie, tiene los ojos cristalinos, como si quisiera llorar, pero se ve feliz.

-Muy buenos Días Katniss –me dice con su acento del capitolio

-Buenos días Effie, pasa toma ha siento – abro un poco más la puerta para que pueda pasar.

Gracias –entra y se sienta en el sofá

-¿Te pasa algo? –se que quiere llorar

-¿Qué? No, no me pasa nada

-Segura, ¿Te peleaste con Haymicht? –Effie se tanza –tranquila Peeta no está -se relaja un poco

-No no es nada, ya te enteraras, pero bueno, vengo a invitarte a cenar está noche en casa de Haymicht –Effie sonríe

-Gracias por la invitación, ahí estaré

-Haymicht le avisará a Peeta

-Está bien

-Bueno me voy querida, tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas, te veo en la noche.

-Claro, nos vemos en la noche, cuídate Effie

Nos despedimos con un abrazo y se va. Cierro la puerta y me dirijo a mi habitación, entro y voy al baño para preparar la tina.

El agua está tibia y tiene mucha espuma, me pongo en una posición cómoda, y pienso en mí y en Peeta. Me quedo el resto del día en la tina, como a las seis de la tarde salgo para cambiarme e ir a casa de Haymicht, aunque ya lo que nos van a decir me gustaría ver la cara de Peeta, cuando lo sepa.

Al poco tiempo llega Peeta traía puesto un pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca, se veía tan guapo. Yo uso un vestido color rosa pastel hasta las rodillas con un sweater negro. Nos vamos a casa de Haymicht

Cuando llegamos a casa de Haymicht es el mismo quien nos recibe, Effie está en sofá, hablamos durante un buen rato sobre cosas tribales, reímos y beben un poco de licor, pero ni Effie ni yo tomamos, solo Peeta y Haymicht se toman una copa. Después pasamos al comedor para cenar, y Effie y Haymicht son lo que sirven los platos, ya que se niegan a que Peeta y yo les ayudemos. Cenamos un filete con espagueti, y un poco de puré de papa, y de tomar refresco de cola (N/A: como una coca cola o pepsi) Nadie dice nada, todo el mundo come, y la verdad la cena está deliciosa, no había comido nada en todo el día mas que los bollos en la mañana, por lo que tengo mucha hambre, y termino un poco mi plato, voy a pedir más cuando Haymicht comienza a hablar.

-Bueno muchachos el motivo de que estén aquí es porque, emmm bueno –toma la mano de Effie que está a su lado

-Nosotros queremos decirles algo

-Si verán, Effie y yo, bueno, somos pareja desde hace ya un tiempo, mas del que se imaginan, y pues queríamos informales que, nos vamos a casar.

Okey sabia que eran pareja, pero no sabía que tenían planeado casarse, entonces recuerdo las palabras de Effie "Lo estamos intentando"

-Valla, pues los felicito –dice Peeta

-Gracias muchacho

-Pues yo también los felicito

-Gracias querida

-Y, ¿para cuándo piensan casarse? –pregunta mi chicho, rayos tengo hambre quiero comer más, pero creo que no es bueno que pida mas en este momento

-Dentro de tres meses –contesta Haymicht

-¿tres meses? –digo casi gritando

-Si bueno, lo que pasa es que… -dice Effie, pero Haymicht la interrumpe

-Effie está embarazada.

* * *

N/A: HOLA! QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO NO SE LES HAYA HECHO ABURRIDO EN ALGUNAS PARTEs, PERO QUE TAL EL FINAL? HEEE! ESTOS DOS BIEN CACHONDO JAJAJA HACE MUCHO QUE NO APARECE EL SUBCONCIENTE, PERO HOY AYUDO A KATNISS.  
BUENO CRÍTICAS, SUGERENCIAS FELICITACION Y TODO ESO EN REVIEWS

SALUDOS A TODOS GRACIAS POR LEER

DARIELA


	12. Chapter 12

**Los Personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos. **

* * *

_**Capitulo 12. Sincera**_

Effie está embarazada, valla, por eso la prisa, emmm así que el viejo no perdía el tiempo en las noches ¡sí! por fin tengo una buena forma de molestar a Haymicht. Voltee para ver a Peeta, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y había soltado su tenedor, de hecho se veía gracioso, quería reírme, pero recordé que esto era serio, aparte aun tengo hambre…

-Felicidades –les digo con una sonrisa a Haymicht y Effie –Espero que cuiden bien al pequeñín

-Está en buenas manos Katniss, Felicidades a los –pronuncia serio Peeta

-Gracias chicos, no sabíamos como responderían –nos dice con una linda sonrisa Effie, mientras Haymicht la besa en el cabeza

- Así que tú tampoco pierdes el tiempo durante la noche verdad Haymicht... –Effie se sonroja y Haymicht me mira con odio – Vamos Abernathy solo estoy jugando

-Mira Everdeen, tú no te quedas atrás, o debería decir Señora Mellark

-No me molesta –le sonrío –hasta me agrada

-Katniss después pelean

-Pero él…

-Hoy no, hoy hay que llevar la fiesta en paz. A sí que propongo un brindis por lo futuros padres –Levantamos los vasos con refrescos y todos juntos decimos Salud.

Después de eso pedí un poco más de comer, y al poco rato Peeta y yo decidimos irnos ya que era tarde. Nos fuimos directo a casa de Peeta, no hubo necesidad de ir a mi casa, ya que bueno tengo algunos cambios ropa en casa de Peeta. Cuando llegamos, nos dirigimos a su habitación. Me di cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo ni él ni yo habíamos dicho ni una sola palabra. Nos acostamos juntos, pero no estamos abrazados, no entiendo el distanciamiento. Me giro de lado dándole la espalda he intento dormir, pero me es imposible.

-Quien diría que Haymicht y Effie formarían una familia –dice serio.

-La verdad me sorprendí mucho

-Un hijo –susurra

-Lose, será demasiada responsabilidad para Haymicht

-Son afortunados

-Pues la verdad si –me acerco a él y lo abrazo

-¿Alguna vez te lo has planteado?

-¿El qué?

-Tener familia

La verdad sí, pero ya hace mucho tiempo, mas sin embargo la idea sigue siendo la misma, en tan solo pensar que les podría pasar lo que fuese a mis hijos, me da terror, de que no hay juegos ahora, pero no me siento preparada para ello.

-Yo… Peeta, pues –pienso bien mi respuesta –Eres libre de formar la familia, con cualquier persona, no estás atado a nada

-La única persona con la que quiero estar es contigo.

-No puedo darte eso que anhelas –las lagrimas comienzan a salir

-Ven- se endereza, hago lo mismo y toma mi rostro en te sus manos, comienza a secar mis lagrimas –Te amo ti, y si no puedo formar una familia contigo no lo haré con nadie más. Te amo Katniss, eres la única persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

-Pero tu quiere… -le digo tartamudeando

-Te quiero a ti, además algún día lograre convencerte –me dice con una sonrisa, después me abraza –anda vamos a dormir

-Pero yo no quiero dormir –le beso en los labios, pone sus brazos en mi cintura y yo coloco los míos en su alrededor de su cuello, una corriente eléctrica me recorre todo el cuerpo, y me pide más, entonces Peeta capta mi mensaje.

…..

Despierto y Peeta está a mi lado, me abraza y me mira con dulzura

-Buenos días preciosa

-Buenos días mi amor

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Muy bien y ¿tu?

-Muyen también –me besa –Hay que levantarnos, ya es tarde

-5 minutos más por favor

-JAJJA, anda Katniss

-No es tan tarde

-Son las diez

-¿Qué? ¿Tanto dormimos?

-Emmm bueno en realidad yo desperté hace un rato, pero al verte tan tranquila durmiendo no quise despertarte

-¿Cómo fue que dormí tanto?

-Bueno no nos dormimos muy temprano que digamos… -siento como me sonrojo –bueno ¿tienes hambre?

-Si

-Entonces vamos a desayunar

Nos ponemos los pijamas y bajamos a la cocina, desayunamos unos huevos con tocino y un chocolate caliente. Terminamos y lavamos los platos, después de un rato Peeta se mete a bañar y después sale a checar la panadería, y yo me voy al bosque, y esta vez decido el arco y las flechas, quiero volver a cazar.

Me voy al bosque, y consigo cazar un conejo, me quedo ahí para disfrutar un poco del aire fresco y después decido irme. Voy con Sae al quemador y le entrego el conejo, miro el reloj y veo que a penas son las 3 de la tarde, por lo que decido comer algo, y pido una sopa. Mientras como Sae me pone al tanto de lo que pasa en el distrito, me dijo que las clases ya han iniciado y que su nieta Emily comenzó en el kínder.

Le pago la sopa y me voy, aunque no sé a dónde ir, bueno si, a mi casa, pero no quiero ir ahí, podría ir a la panadería con Peeta pero solo estorbaría, aun falta mucho para terminarla y la verdad bueno no se me da bien la mano de obra, tal vez podría ir a molestar a Haymicht, pero la que saldría furiosa sería yo, me queda Effie, pero sé que aun no sale del trabajo. Sin darme cuenta ya estoy en la aldea frente a las tres enormes (o al menos para mí) casas. Veo mi casa luego la Peeta, luego otra vez la mía y al ultimo la de Haymicht, y lo hago repetidas veces. Al final decido ir a casa de Peeta, tal vez podría prepararle una rica cena, ya que mi refrigerador no cuenta con mucha comida, prefiero ir a casa de Peeta, a demás no creo que se moleste, o ¿sí? No, no creo.

Entro a la casa con la llave que Peeta me dio, y voy directo a la cocina, veo el refrigerador, ¿lo abro? ¡Va qué más da! Comerá de lo que prepare. Abro el refrigerador y lo encuentro casi lleno, hay muchas cosas ahí…

-¡¿Qué rayos preparo? –digo más para mí que para alguien más, ya que sé que estoy sola.

Comienzo a hacer una lista mental de lo que se preparar:

°Caldo de pescado –emmm no, no se antoja

° Espagueti –comimos ayer…

° Cereal –"_No seas estúpida Katniss" _ ¡estaba jugando!

° Quesadillas – ¡no!

_"Por dios Katniss! ¡Debes saber hacer más cosas!"_ Y ahora ¿qué hago? Veamos que se antoja... ya sé un estofado de cordero. Yuuum sería riquísimo, pero no sé hacerlo… ¡YA SE! Voy con Sae y le pido que me diga cómo, si, esa si es una buena idea. Miro el reloj, son las 4:30, aun tengo tiempo, salgo de la casa y me voy al Quemador, directo con Sae

-Niña, ¿qué te trae de vuelta por aquí?

-Necesito tu ayuda –Asiente con la cabeza –Verás, quiero hacerle una cena especial a Peeta, pero… -siento como me pongo roja –no se cocinar muchas cosas… y quería ver si bueno me ayudas a saber cómo se prepara un estofado de cordero, o de conejo…

-Claro niña, veamos donde deje la libreta y el lápiz… ¡Emily! ¿Dónde dejaste el lápiz y la libreta? –Veo como la niña se esconde detrás del mostrador y solo saca una manita con las cosas que Sae le pidió – ¡Si las has rayado casi toda Emily! Bueno aun quedan algunas hojas –y comienza a escribir

-Hola Katniss –me dice tímidamente, y me arrodillo junto a ella para verle mejor

-Hola Emily, ¿Cómo has estado pequeña?

-bien, ya ente al kínder

-Que padre, ¿te gusta?

-sí, y ¡mucho! –me sonríe ampliamente dejando ver espacios vacios donde deberían ir sus dientes

-¡Valla! Veo que has empezado a mudar

-No, mi abuelita y yo vivimos en la misma casa

-JAJAJ no Emily me refiero que se te han empezado a Caer los dientes

-a si –y me vuelve a sonreír –el ratón me trajo esto –y me enseña un dije de un corazón

-Es muy bonito Emily

-Listo chica te he apuntado todo lo que debes hacer, paso a paso, espero que no se te complique

-Gracias Sae te lo agradezco mucho

-¿Tu esposo es Peeta verdad? –me pregunta Emily

-¡Que te he dicho de hacerle preguntas a Katniss!

-Perdón –la niña agacha la mirada

-No hay problema, mira Emily, Peeta y yo no somos esposos

-¿No habían hecho el tueste?

Se me había olvidado por completo aquello –Si, me refiero a que no legalmente, bueno tengo que irme, se me hace tarde

-Claro chica, y suerte, por cierto toma –y me da una charola con carne

-¿Qué es?

-Cordero

-Pero debió costarte mucho dinero

-No importa, lo ocupas más que yo

-Gracias, por cierto Emily, toma –le doy unas cuantas monedas –son por tus dientes

-Gracias chica –me contesta Sae

-De nada

Me despido con la mano y salgo hacia casa de Peeta, llego y comienzo a hacer el estofado, no es tan difícil, pero aun así estoy nerviosa. Cuando casi está listo le bajo el fuego a la estufa, y voy a las escaleras, pero me regreso y le apago, no quiero echar a perder nada. Subo y me doy un baño rápido, me pongo un pantalón una blusa y dejo mi cabello suelto, lo seco un poco, y bajo a poner la mesa, enciendo de nuevo la estufa y me le quedo viendo a la gran olla. Pocos minutos después oigo que alguien entra a la casa, y por du olor, sé que es Peeta, ese aroma es inigualable. Oigo como se dirige a la cocina, y después se detiene en seco.

-La cena está casi lista –y al voltearme para verle, veo que no es Peeta, es el Peeta que me encontré después del secuestro.

* * *

N/A:Holaaaaaaaa! Valla, bueno les dejo con la triga de lo que pasara, jeje, sé que no quieren que sufran pero… ¡Me encanta el Drama! Aunque estarán bien. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad me fascina leerlos, me da gusto que se diviertan leyendo También gracias a todos los que me han agregado a Favoritos. Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado. Quejas, reclamos, preguntas, chistes, felicitaciones etc... En reviews.

¡Saludos a todos!

_**¡Panes Quemados y Azucarillos para todos!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Los Personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos. **

* * *

_**Capitulo 13. No todo es color de rosa**_

El miedo me recorre el cuerpo, quiero salir, huir, antes de que él, o yo hagamos algo de lo que después sé, que nos arrepentiremos. Pero una parte de mi me dice que me quede, que debo ayudarlo, y así lo hago, doy un paso a mi izquierda y apago la estufa. Después me quedo quieta, sin moverme, solo nos miramos. Veo como le empiezan a temblar las manos, cierra los ojos y después me grita:

-¡LARGATE!

Pero no me muevo, me quedo ahí inmóvil, se da la media y desaparece, lo sigo pero voy lento, sigilosa, cuando entro en la sala no está, no lo veo por ningún lado, que es peor, ¿verlo, o perderlo de vista? Obviamente perderlo de vista. Miro hacia todos lados con mucha urgencia pero no lo veo, entonces alguien me rodea con su brazo por el cuello, no tengo que preguntar quién es, sé que es Peeta. Me sostiene fuerte, impidiéndome respirar, entonces me suelta y me estampa contra la pared, me coloca su brazo en mi cuello, me mira con odio no es el me digo una y otra vez.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa? –me dice furioso

-yo… -yo… -tartamudeo una por la falta de aire y otra porque no sé qué decirle

-¡CONTESTAME!

-No… pu-edo -intento tomar aire.- res-pi-rar

Me mira y en ese momento parece volver en sí, porque ya no me tiene acorralada, baja su brazo, y yo intento recuperarme, lo hago rápido, Peeta parece ido.

-Peeta –le digo lo más tranquila posible, quiero tocarlo, pero me temo su reacción –Peeta

Me mira –Yo, yo, Katniss yo…

-Shhh, tranquilo, todo está bien –entonces se que vuelve a ser el mismo, me acerco más a él y dejo que ponga su cabeza entre mi cuello y hombro, acaricio su espalda

-¿Por qué no te fuiste?

-Yo, no quería dejarte solo –se que comenzará a sermonearme a sí comienzo a hablar –No quiero dejarte solo en esto, quiero ayudarte, sé que puedo.

Se aparta de mí, para después abrazarme, y así nos quedamos, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo, entonces recuerdo que hice de cenar, me separo un poco, y lo miro, me pierdo en sus hermosos ojos azules, me olvido de todo, me sonríe y hago lo mismo.

-hice la cena –le digo sin más

-¿enserio? –me pregunta con una sonrisa, y le respondo que si moviendo la cabeza.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina, nos servimos el estofado y cenamos en silencio, ninguno de los dos dice nada. Noto que se mi dificulta tragar, pero no le tomo importancia.

-No finjas Katniss –me dice, mas no me mira.

-Estoy bien –pero la voz se me quiebra y se oye ronca

-No, no lo estas –Se levanta de la mesa,

-¿A dónde vas?

-Dirás vamos –me le quedo viendo –vamos a que el doctor te revise

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Lo que oíste

-¡Yo no voy a ningún lado!

-¡Tiene que revisarte un medico!

-No es nada, mañana estaré mejor

-iremos

-no salgo de aquí –me cruzo de brazos y me quedo sentada en la silla.

-¿a si? –me giro y dejo de verlo, de pronto siento sus brazos, me eleva y no sé como rayos lo hace pero me carga como si fuera un bebe, lo miro atontada -¿decías?

-¡Bájame! –le digo, aunque intento parecer molesta no lo logro. Me lleva hasta la puerta, no sé como la abre pero lo hace, entonces un viento frio no golpea -¿Piensas salir a si? –me le quedo viendo, está oscuro afuera y el frio es muy notable.

-No te salvas, iremos mañana en la mañana –le saco la lengua

-Bien, me voy –le beso en la mejilla, antes de que pueda moverme me toma de la muñeca

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi casa

-¿quieres irte a tu casa y ni al médico, con el mismo clima?

-Es menos camino a mi casa

-No iras a ningún lado –me acerca a él y me aprisiona con sus brazos, solo escucho que la puerta se cierra.

Intento besarlo en los labios pero él se aleja, lo que me desconcierta.

-Es tarde hay que dormir –le digo que si con la cabeza

Subimos las escaleras, yo delante de él, y me dirijo a su habitación

-¿Qué haces?

-Dijiste que vendríamos a dormir

-Nunca dije que juntos – ¡bam! Golpe directo en el corazón

-¿Entonces porque quieres que duerma aquí? –estoy molesta, pero sobre todo herida

-Porque afuera hace frio y no permitiré que te vayas con este clima

-No me importa, así me iré –lo esquivo antes de que pueda atraparme, y bajo corriendo las escaleras, llego a puerta, y me detengo en seco.

Si la abro, está claro que no verá Peeta en un tiempo, si regreso, será como si estuviera dispuesta a dar todo por el _"¿Y no es a si?" _ No de ese modo.

Salgo, y veo que ha comenzado a nevar, no hay luz en ninguna parte debido a la hora, salgo cierro la puerta y camino en línea recta, hasta que me doy que no tengo ni idea de en donde estoy. Decido sentarme, pero la cabeza comienza a dolerme, y el frio es demasiado, me castañean los dientes, y mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse, no los cierres me digo una y otra vez, pero cada vez me cuesta más mantenerlos abiertos

- ¡Katniss! –oigo como alguien me grita a lo lejos, sé que es Peeta, lo hace repetidas veces, pero debido al frio no puedo contestarle

* * *

N/A: Hola! Perdonen por tardar en actualizar, pero es que… me hicieron cambiar el capitulo! JAJAJ Por lo mismo es que quedo corto, me convencieron de no hacerlos sufrir, bueno ya vieron que aun así persiste el drama, JAJAJ ¿Cuánto a que las asuste con el título? JAJAJJA

Gracias por sus reviews me encantan! En verdad me dan ánimos para continuar (:

Bueno pues comentarios, críticas, chistes, dudas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones etc.… en Reviews .Saludos a todos

"_**PANES QUEMADOS Y AZUCARILLOS PARA TODOS"**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Los Personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 14. Fuerzas **_

Sigo oyendo que Peeta me llama, sé que es buena señal, veo que la nieve empieza a sepultarme y decido pararme, pero lo hago con dificultad, estoy templando, no se hacia donde caminar, así que intento seguir la voz de Peeta. Al caminar intento no caerme, intento seguir escuchando la voz de Peeta, pero cada vez se me hace más difícil, de pronto una luz, es pequeña, tal vez de una lámpara, voy hacia ella, entonces se encienden las luces de una casa, "estoy cerca" me digo, oigo como la voz de Peeta comienza a hacerse un poco más fuerte, intento llamarlo, pero solo salen susurros, intento gritar su nombre, pero la voz no me sale.

Intento gritar una vez más- ¡Peeta!, ¡Peeta!, ¡Peeta! –Le grito como nunca, pero entonces tropiezo, y caigo en la fría nieve, no puedo moverme a causa del frio, intento hablarle a Peeta pero se me dificulta mucho, no sé donde saco las fuerzas para volver a gritar su nombre -¡PEETA! –Tal vez porque será la última vez que pueda decir su nombre, morir por hipotermia, jamás lo había pensado. Siento como la nieve me sepulta, entonces veo la luz, "voy a morir" me digo.

-¡KATNIS!- es Peeta, se pone de rodillas junto a mi -¡Aquí estoy, no te duermas! –Comienza a escavar para sacarme -¡Vamos Katniss! ¡Por favor quédate conmigo! –me saca de la nieve de un tirón, me sienta a su lado, se quita su chaqueta y me la pone, me abraza me da calor, pero no el suficiente

-¡Peeta! Muchacho, ¿Dónde estás? –es Haymicht

-¡Estoy, aquí! , ¡La encontré! –Me toma entre sus brazos y me carga como hace un rato -¡No te duermas! ¡Vamos Katniss! -me dice, pero cada vez me cuesta mantenerme despierta, entonces entramos a una casa, lo sé, porque está caliente, Peeta me sigue sosteniendo entre sus brazos. Escucho la voz de Effie, pero no logro entender lo que dice.

Todo empieza a sentirse ausente, muy lejos de aquí, sigo intentando mantenerme despierta, de pronto empiezo a sentir calor, pero no el suficiente, noto que estoy junto a la chimenea, Peeta aun me tiene entre sus brazos

-Toma, perdón, pero no las encontraba –dice Effie, ¿Effie? Tal vez estoy en casa de Haymicht

-Aún tiembla –dice Peeta

-Es normal, estuvo mucho tiempo afuera –es la voz de Haymicht

La cabeza comienza a dolerme, provoca que quiera cerrar los ojos, pero no hago, solo frunzo en ceño, no me duele donde Clove una vez me dio con el cuchillo si no en toda la cabeza, me palpita. Con mucho esfuerzo logro ponerme la mano en la cabeza, Peeta me mira, y me abraza con más fuerza, poco a poco el calor vuelve a mí, ya no me castañean los dientes, pero el resto de mi cuerpo sigue temblando…

-Hay que cambiarle la ropa –dice Effie

-No, es mejor esperar a que se recupere por completo –le responde Haymicht

-¿Cómo se recuperará si tiene la ropa mojada y fría debido a la nieve? –Effie

-Solo hay que acercarla más al fuego –le dice Haymicht

-¿Hasta que se queme? –chilla Effie demasiado fuerte que hace me duela mas la cabeza

-Esperar

-hay que cambiarle

-Esperar

-Cambiarla

Después de unos minutos siguen discutiendo, Peeta intenta calmarlos, pero esos dos no entienden de razones, después de mucho, la cabeza me va explotar, los ojos ya no me pesan, pero me siento muy débil –Basta- me duele la garganta, y mi voz suena rasposa, siento como todos me miran.

-¡Katniss! Oh Katniss –me dice Peeta mientras me abra a un mas a él.

-Hay que bañarla en agua caliente –dice Effie

-Claro, Effie por favor quédate con Katniss, mientras le preparo el baño –me aleja un poco de él, entonces estoy en su casa –ahora vuelvo-me susurra. De pronto estoy en brazos de Effie, noto estoy sentada en el piso, y no en sus piernas…

-¿Pero qué haces ahí mujer? –pregunta Haymicht

-Peeta me ha pedido que cuide de Katniss

-Pero no en esa posición, te hará daño

-Estoy bien

Siento como alguien me toma en sus brazos, creo que es Haymicht, ya que no es nada cuidadoso al hacerlo, me coloca en el sofá.

-¡No seas tan brusco Haymicht! –Le grita Effie –ahora ayúdame a levantarme de aquí

-El baño ya está listo –Peeta me carga, y me sube a su habitación, me quita la gruesa chaqueta que me puso cuando me encontró

-Yo puedo bañarla –le dice Effie

-¿Segura?

-Claro

Peeta me besa en la frente y se va, con ayuda de Effie me pongo de pie y entramos al baño, me ayuda a desvestirme, me siento en la tina con agua caliente, y siento como mis músculos se relajan. Effie me ayuda a lavarme el cabello y la espalda, lo demás lo hago yo sola, se lo pedí, ella insistía que podía hacerlo, pero le dije que me encontraba mejor, y era verdad, a excepción del dolor de cabeza, todo estaba bien. Termine, salí de la tina con ayuda de Effie, y me vestí sola, me puse la ropa que Peeta me dio, unos pants muy gruesos que por supuesto que eran de él, camisa de manga larga y una gruesa sudadera, todo de él, me sentía bien con su ropa. Salgo del baño y veo que Effie no está, me acerco lentamente a la cama, cuando un par de brazos me rodean, de pronto Peeta me está cargando, me coloca en la cama, y se tiende a mi lado, no lo había notado pero hay velas, supongo que para dar calor, noto como me sonrojo.

-Perdóname Katniss –me dice mientras me abraza fuertemente a él –Todo es mi culpa, no debí hablarte así, perdón, casi te pierdo.

-Estoy aquí –le toco la mejilla, pero mi voz se oye horrible, me duele la garganta al hablar, creo que me quedado un poco afónica

-Mañana iremos al médico, sin discusión – voy hablar cuando me interrumpe-no hables, solo te lastimaras mas la garganta –le digo que si moviendo la cabeza. Seguimos abrazados, oigo ruido en otra habitación, así que miro a Peeta –Son Haymicht y Effie, se quedaron en el cuarto de al lado. Después de un rato me quedo profundamente dormida.

…

Despierto en brazos de Peeta, sigue dormido, lo miro, me ve muy pasivo, de pronto veo como frunce el seño y dice mi nombre, una pesadilla, pienso. Lo muevo, o al menos eso intento, pero no puedo, con mi falta de fuerza y lo grande que es él, se me dificulta mucho, así que decido llamarlo

-¡Peeta! –mi voz suena un poco mejor que anoche -¡Peeta, levante! ¡Vamos Peeta despierta! –de pronto abre los ojos, me mira, y me abraza, no dice nada, solo me abraza. Nos quedamos así un tiempo, ninguno de los dice nada, solo disfrutamos de la compañía del otro, entonces, se oye un estallido en la planta baja, por lo que qué Peeta y yo nos sobresaltamos, nos miramos. Entonces oímos como Haymicht empieza a maldecir.

-Hay que levantarnos -me dice y le digo que si con la cabeza

Bajamos al comedor donde Effie había hecho el desayuno y Haymicht levantaba un plato del piso el cual se había quebrado. Desayunamos, no se a que sabe exactamente la comida, porque la garganta a un me duele, y el tragar se me dificulta, Peeta dice que quiere levarme al médico, pero Haymicht le dice que no podrá que hay demasiada nieve. Me quedo el resto del día junto a la chimenea, y tomo diferentes bebidas calientes, té, leche, chocolate, todo, menos café. Quiero conversar pero la voz no me sale, así que me prohíben hablar, veo como Haymicht y Peeta juegan ajedrez, y como Effie lee un libro, yo solo los miro, y bebo de mi vaso. Por suerte la cabeza no me ha dolido en todo el día, no me siento tal débil como anoche, pero no estoy del todo recuperada. Pienso en Haymicht y Effie, en que pronto se casarán, que tendrán la vida que creo yo, siempre han querido, y que también serán padres, aunque sigo sin ver Haymicht de niñera, miro a Peeta, y pienso en lo mucho que desea formar una familia, entonces una imagen viene a mí, una niña rubia idéntica a Peeta pero con ojos grises y un niño muy parecido a mí, mas sin embargo tiene los ojos de Peeta, ese azul que me recuerda que todo estará bien; sacudo la cabeza para borrar el recuerdo, no puedo, no puedo dárselo me digo, _"¿No puedes, o no quieres?" _Yo, no sé si pueda, estuve en la guerra casi muero, como se que, podré dárselos, miro de nuevo a Peeta, quien voltea a verme y me da una sonrisa, se la devuelvo, no sé si pueda, pero por lo menos haré el intento. Coloco mis manos sobre vientre, se que está vacío, mas sin embargo me da algo de esperanza, las retiro antes de alguien pueda verme.

* * *

N/A: Hola (: muero de amor con el final del capitulo n.n Espero que les haya gustado, bueno pues Katniss está afónica, ya se recuperara, como, ven después de la tormenta viene un poco de calma.  
Gracias por sus reviews, me encanta leerlos una y otra vez. Pues ya saben que criticas, comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, felicitaciones, regaños, chistes etc. En reviews.

"_Saludos a todos, Gracias por leer"_

"_**Panes quedamos y azucarillos para todos"**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Los Personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Capitulo 15. Juntos**_

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde que nevó, aun cae nieve pero con menos intensidad. Fuimos al médico al día siguiente, me dio unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y unas para la garganta. Estoy en mi casa, Peeta se ha ido a la panadería, aun le faltan algunos detalles, pero en dos semanas estará en total funcionamiento. No he ido al bosque porque sé que no habrá nada que casar, así que me he quedado en casa, solo de vez en cuando he ido con Sae. Hoy no que querido ir a ninguna parte, tengo que asear la casa y acomodar una cosas, entre ellas la habitación de Prim, no he entrado ni una sola vez desde que llegue al 12. Me coloco frente a la puerta de su habitación y siento como me tiemblan las piernas y se me hace un nudo en la garganta, cuando estoy a punto de girar la perilla, suena el teléfono. Bajo corriendo las escaleras y me dirijo a la sala para contestarlo.

_-¿halo?_

_-Hola Katniss, hija, pensé que no me contestarías_

_-Hola mamá, ¿Cómo has estado?_

_-Muy bien, sabes, el 4 es muy lindo, aunque bueno, aquí hace mucho calor, pero que bah, ya me voy acostumbrando, ¿Ha nevado por allá?_

_-Si hace unas semanas… bueno ¿Cómo están Annie y Siam?_

_-Muy bien, Annie no ha recaído, lo que me tiene sorprendida, a veces me preocupaba, pero lo ha llevado tan bien, y bueno Siam está muy emocionado, es su primera navidad, bueno en realidad Annie, Siam aun no lo entiende es muy pequeño. Pero dime ¿Cómo están todos?_

_-Bueno pues, Effie y Haymicht pues son pareja..._

_-Y se casarán y Effie tendrá un bebé, ¡no es maravilloso!_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Bueno hable con Haymicht hace una semana, me preocupe porque no me contestabas el teléfono y me dijo el porqué; ¿Exactamente qué relación tienes con Peeta, Katniss?_

_-Bueno pss, nosotros dos, somos, pues, somos, este… yo… él…_

_-Se que no me tienes mucha confianza Katniss, pero en verdad me gustaría saber cuál es tu relación con él, no quiero que todo se complique como la última vez._

_-Es que, verás nosotros… es que… aah..._

_-Está bien, hablamos luego Katniss, cuídate hija, salúdame a todos. Adiós_

_-Adiós mamá_

Colgué el teléfono, y me tumbe en el sillón de tres plazas, recargando la cabeza en el descanses. ¿Qué somos Peeta y yo? ¿Novios?, ¿Amigos? ¿Nada? _"¿Amantes?" _ ¿Qué? No, nosotros no somos amantes, o ¿sí?, la verdad es que no lo sé, no somos amigos, somos más que eso, ¿novios? Ninguno se lo ha propuesto al otro, ¿Amantes?, bueno es más probable, aunque la verdad nunca he sabido exactamente lo que somos Peeta y yo, con Gale siempre supe que era mi mejor amigo, pero con Peeta es diferente, sus besos me dan paz, esperanza, me siento viva, unida, completa, con Gale, era yo misma sí, pero no tenía ninguna de las otras cosas, entonces las palabras de Gale vuelven a mi mente…._**"ella se quedará con la persona que necesite para sobrevivir" **_, y cuando comprendo que lo que necesito para sobrevivir no es el fuego de Gale, encendido por la rabia y el odio. Tengo bastante fuego en mi misma. Lo que necesito es el diente de león en la primavera. El amarillo brillante que significa renacer en vez de destrucción. La promesa de que la vida puede continuar, sin importar lo malo de nuestras pérdidas. Que puede ser buena de nuevo. Y solo Peeta puede darme eso. Pienso en todo lo sucedido en los últimos años, en Rue, Prim, Finnick, Cinna, mi padre, pienso diversas cosas, cavilo sobre el futuro, y me sumerjo en un sueño.

…

-Katniss, Katniss, preciosa, despierta –me dice Peeta mientras me mueve un poco

Abro los ojos, poco a poco y veo su rostro, me sonríe, -hola

-hola dormilona -me acomodo en el sofá para sentarme, muevo un poco el cuello y me estiro

-Hum, huele delicioso –noto como se sonroja

-Bueno, yo he preparado la cena

-¿de verdad?

-Sí, bueno, ¿tienes hambre?

-si –y le doy una sonrisa

-bueno entonces ven, vamos –me ofrece su brazo el cual acepto con ganas.

Vamos hacia la cocina, pero antes de entrar, me venda los ojos y me susurra:

-es sorpresa

Camino a ciegas, guiándome por Peeta, entonces me quita la venda y lo veo, la mesa está puesta con 2 hermosas velas, la comida está servida, la comida huele y se ve deliciosa, el detalle es tan romántico, siento que llorare, pero me contengo…

-Es hermoso –me giro para verle, y noto que nuevamente está sonrojado, entonces voltea un poco y lo beso en los labios.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es perfecto

-Bueno, en ese caso, vamos a comer –retira la silla y que corresponde y me dice que me siente, y después se sienta el su lugar. Comemos, platicamos, reímos. La cena pasa muy amena, al terminar entre los dos recogemos la mesa, y lavamos los platos.

-¿Si te digo que me esperes un segundo lo harías?

-Claro, pero…

-Shhh, no hagas preguntas, solo espérame un momento –sale de la cocina y me quedo parada frente al fregadero. ¿Qué trama?

-Listo, ven –me toma de la mano y me dirige hacia las escaleras

Se coloca detrás de mí, y me pone de nuevo la venda, me ayuda a subir las escaleras, llegamos al segundo y nos detenemos.

-Espera –me susurra al oído, después siento su mano tomando la mía, -¿lista?

-si

Cuando me quita la venda los ojos estamos en mi habitación, todo está iluminado con bellas velas. Me quedo mirando la habitación, de un lado al otro, para guardar para siempre el momento, no quiero olvidar nada.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es… es hermoso

-Katniss, yo… - se col oca en frente de mi –Sé, que formalmente no somos, nada, que al menos del modo correcto no somos novios, pero… -cierra los ojos y su voz se vuelve sería – Katniss Everdeen, me harías el honor, ¿De casarte conmigo? – en ese momento está arrodillado frente a mí, y en sus manos hay un pequeña cajita con un anillo, es muy pequeño, sutil pero es hermoso, más que eso.

No tardo mucho en pensarlo, y me coloco un poco a su altura, entonces siento un nudo en la garganta –Si, -digo en un susurro- ¡sí!, ¡sí! ¡Sí! –Peeta sonríe, toma mi mano y me coloca el anillo.

Me lanzo sobre, colocando mis brazos sobre su cuello, lo beso, me besa, recorre mi cuelo son sus labios, se endereza para no estar en piso, pero sin dejar de besarme, de pronto aterrizo sobre algo suave y me doy que es mi cama.

…

Estoy recostada sobre su pecho desnudo, acaricio sus cicatrices, mientras acaricia mi pelo, me siento en paz, viva y llena de alegría. Al ver mis cicatrices y las de él, me doy cuenta que todo valió la pena. Entonces siento como se tensa, me separo un poco de él, para verle el rosto, pero está sereno, y mira el vacio, se gira y me mira.

Así que después, cuando el susurra, -Tú me amas, ¿Real o no real?"

Se lo que tengo que responder, se lo que siento, entonces es cuando yo susurro – Real.

* * *

N/A Hooola a Todos! (: sé que me odian por tardar MUUUUUUUCHOOOO! Tiempo en actualizar, pero entre la escuela, el entrenamiento y el quehacer de la casa no me daba tiempo. Bueno sé que piensan que este es el final, pero no es así, tranquilos, esto apenas inicia. No si actualice pronto, porque me han tocado unos maestros que haaay weeee… pero haré lo posible por actualizar pronto.  
Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, me gusta mucho leerlos, me animan jeje, así que TODO lo que quieran decirme en Reviews vale?  
Cuídense y pórtense mal jeje.

"_**PANES QUEMADOS Y AZUCARILLOS PARA TODOS" **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Los Personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Capitulo 15. Demacioado Ruido**_

* * *

Despierto al día siguiente en brazos de Peeta, una alegría me recorre por todo el cuerpo, miro mi mano y encuentro el anillo que Peeta me dio la noche anterior, y en ese instante toda la noche se revive en mi cabeza.

…Una semana después…

Me despierto al oír como alguien golpea salvajemente la puerta de mi casa, me tapo con la cobija hasta arriba pero los golpes no cesan, me levanto, me pongo un abrigo y bajo pesadamente las escaleras, al llegar a la sala tomo una flecha por si las dudas, abro lentamente la puerta…

-DESCEREBRADA! –y Johanna se lanza sobre mi –Hasta que abres, pensé que nunca lo harías, llevo hoooraaaas esperándote, casi me muero sepultada en la nieve, como es posible que me abandones a mi suerte, afuera de TU casa –instantáneamente un dolor de cabeza comenzaba surgir

-Hola Johanna –digo pesadamente

-solo un hola, solo un hola!

-Hola Johanna, bienvenida al 12, así está bien?

-Si mucho mejor, y bien soy la única que ha llegado?

-Hasta ahora si –bostezo –eres la primera

-Vamos descerebrada, ya es tarde… ¡DESPIERTA!

-Cállate, o harás que me duela más la cabeza, me despertaste, estaba dormida hace un rato.

-Bien, no gritare, y emmm en dónde dormiré?

-Si te portas bien, aquí, si te portas mal, te irás a un hotel

-YO EN UN HOTEL!

-Que no grites!

-bah! Amaneciste de mal humor verdad? A que se debe chica en llamas? Tu chico se harto de ti? –y comienza a reírse

-No, veras, habremos personas que nos estamos acostumbradas a que nos despierten con golpes en la puerta, sabes?

-Bien, lo siento

-Sabes a qué hora llega Annie y mi madre?

-No la verdad no, oyes tengo hambre, este heeem, tienes comida?

-jajaja, si, ven vamos a la cocina a preparar el desayuno  
Caminamos hasta la cocina, y comenzamos a buscar las cosas para preparar el desayuno. Desayunamos huevos con tocino y café, y unos bolillos, y obviamente escondí mis bollos de queso, teniendo a Johanna en casa era mejor que no los viese. Comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades, de los avances en el 7, los del 12, de Annie, de Saim (se pronuncia Seim) de mi madre, de la boda de Haymitch y Effie, de su bebé, hablamos de un sinfín de cosas. Al terminar entre las dos recogemos la mesa y lavamos los platos. Llevo a Johanna a la habitación que ocupará y la dejo que se instale, me voy a la mía y decido tomar un baño, el dolor de cabeza persiste, asi que me tomo una aspirina. Me pongo ropa abrigadora y me trenzo el cabello, miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de que son 11 de la mañana, y como acto de reflejo y miro mi dedo, pero esta vez no hay nada él, me alarmo y comienzo a buscar por la habitación, hasta recuerdo que lo había guardo para que nadie lo viera, aun no le decíamos a nadie sobre nuestro compromiso, queríamos decirles cuando estuvieran todos juntos, a sí que lo haríamos mañana en la noche, ya que todos vendrían a la boda de Haymitch y Effie.

Oigo que tocan la puerta y bajo a ver quién es, al abrir me encuentro con la sorpresa de que es Annie con Saim y mi madre, las saludo y les doy la bienvenida. Les ayudo con sus maletas y les digo en que cuarto dormirán cada una. Dejo que descansen del viaje. A la hora de la comida llegan Haymitch y Effie, por lo que la casa está llena, y para colmo el dolor de cabeza no sede.

-Está delicioso descerebrada –me dice Jo, mientas come de su estofado

-En verdad Katniss, cocinas muy bien –me dice Annie mientras come ella y le da comer a Saim

-Cuando a aprendiste a cocinar Katniss, antes hasta el agua se te quemaba –me dice mi madre en tono juguetón, mientras todos se ríen y yo pongo cara de indignada

-Era eso o morirse de hambre –contesta Haymitch

-Siempre he sabido cocinar, solo que nunca lo ponía en práctica, eso es todo

-sea lo que sea, esto está delicioso –dice Jo – oye descerebrada me das un poco mas?

-Mas?!, por dios Johanna, es el tercer plato, y ni Peeta ni yo hemos comido, a este paso, tu te comerás todo, pareces muerta de hambre

-No es mi culpa que tu chico no haya llegado a comer –un pequeño nudo se me hace en el estomago –anda descerebrada tengo hambre –le arrebato el plato y le sirvo mas estofado, se lo doy de nuevo –gracias –y me sonríe

-De nada  
Todos comen y conversan, mi madre y Effie hablan sobre la boda, Haymitch pelea con Johanna y Annie intenta que Saim coma, no se si es por el dolor de cabeza o en realidad están gritando, decido apartar la vista de ellos y miro a la ventana, intento concentrarme en otra cosa, pero no puedo, hay demasiado ruido, intento concentrarme pero no puedo, entonces salgo de la cocina, siento las miradas de todos pero no mi importa, subo las escaleras y me voy a mi habitación, cierro la puerta con llave y me tumbo en la cama y de pronto ya no oigo nada, el ruido ceso. Voy al baño y me tomo otra aspirina, se que debería comer algo antes, pero no tengo hambre, me tomo la aspira, me tumbo de nuevo en la cama, me tapo con las cobijas, abrazo la almohada y me quedo dormida.

* * *

**_N/A:_**  
**_hola, se que deben odiarme mucho por hacerlos esperar taaaanto! Pero después del ultimo cap, bum! La inspiración se fue, y entre una cosa y otra no encontraba la forma de seguir con la historia, se que este cap. Me quedo muy cortito, pero les prometo que el sig. Será un poco mas largo, ya vienen vacaciones a si que si tendre tiempo libre._**  
**_Bueno mil! Disculpas y nos leemos luego._**

"_**PANES QUEMADOS Y AZUCARILLOS PARA TODOS"**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Los Personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Capitulo 17.**_

* * *

Estaba dormida, sumida en un muy buen sueño, estaba profundamente relajada, y no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida, pero no me importaba, y tampoco me importaba que mi "familia" estuviera en el piso de abajo solos. Quería un momento para mi, lejos de las amenazas, lo gritos, las burlas y el sarcasmo, todo estaba bien, ya no estaba tan dormida, estaba entre dormida y despierta, y después volví a caer dormida.

….

-Katniss, preciosa, despierta –alguien me movía y me hablaba –Katniss, amor despierta –era Peeta –Katniss, ya note que no estás dormida

-5 minutos más –pedí

-Katniss, anda levántate –me decía en un tono dulce, mientras me movía un poco –Kat, todos haya abajo están preocupados por ti, anda levántate

-No me importa –dije tapándome hasta la cabeza con las cobijas

-Katniss, ¿Qué tienes?

-Me duele la cabeza, y ellos tienen la culpa –me destape la cara y le hice un puchero

-Ven –se sienta en la cama y me indica que haga lo mismo, así que lo hago –¿Qué paso? –me abraza

-pues… espera, ¿cómo entraste? – le dije mirándolo, se suponía que había cerrado la puerta con llave

-Este… -se sonroja –tengo una copia de la llave de tu habitación… ¡Pero nunca la uso! Es solo para casos como estos, en los que no sé, porque rayos te encierras.

-Bien, pues, empezó Johanna, llego aquí dándole puñetazos a la puerta, después comenzó a hablar y hablar, y la cabeza comenzó a dolerme después llego mi madre con Annie, la verdad es que ellas en realidad no tienen tanta culpa, bien, después para la hora de la comida, llegaron Haymitch y Effie, y tu sabes muy bien como se llevan Haymitch y Johanna, bueno, estaban todos sentados en la mesa comiendo, Haymitch discutía con Jo, mi madre hablaba con Effie sobre la boda, y Annie intentaba que Saim comiera, pero tú sabes muy bien que ellos no hablan, ellos Gritan!, y bueno yo te estaba esperando para comer, entonces Johanna comenzó a molestarme, y luego todos volvieron a "hablar" y la cabeza seguía doliéndome, ya me había tomado una aspirina pero el efecto se estaba pasando, entonces intente concentrarme en otra cosa, pero no podía la cabeza me dolía demasiado, a si que no aguante mas y me vine a dormir, y eso fue lo que paso.

-Bien, entonces llevas todo el día con el dolor de cabeza

-Sí, y digamos que no ayuda que mi madre ande por ahí hablando de la boda con Effie, me pone nerviosa

Peeta sonríe –Entonces tampoco has comido verdad?

-Verdad… por cierto

-Salió un imprevisto en la panadería, por eso no pude venir a comer, quería marcarte por teléfono pero entre una cosa y otra no pude, cuando acabe, te hable, pero me contesto tu madre diciéndome que llevabas toda la tarde encerrada en tu habitación entonces me vine para ver que sucedió

-Entonces ¿tampoco comiste?

-Emmm, no. ¿Quieres bajar a comer?

-¿Tenemos que bajar?

Se ríe –Si, creo que si

-Y ¿si no quiero?

-Vamos Katniss, Haymitch y Effie no están, y tu madre salió con Johanna y con Annie para mostrarles el distrito

-Bien, vamos a comer, muero de hambre.

Bajamos a la cocina, preparamos algo de comer, platicamos un poco, y disfrutamos del tiempo que nos quedaba para estar solos, al terminar recogemos la mesa y lavamos los platos. Nos vamos a la sala, encendemos la chimenea y nos recostamos en el sillón de tres plazas, estábamos abrazados disfrutando del calor que emanaba la chimenea.

-No sé cómo decirles de nuestro compromiso –digo rompiendo el silencio

-Solo se los diremos y ya

-Es que comenzaran a hablar y hablar, y no habrá forma de callarlos, y para la boca que tiene Johanna le dirá alguien, que le dirá alguien y así hasta que todo el mundo se entere, y no quiero eso

-Yo tampoco –me dice mientras juega con mi pelo

Suspiro –Será difícil mantenerlos con la boca cerrada

-Podríamos darles de comer todo el tiempo

-jajaja no creo que eso funcione

-jajaja tienes razón –comenzamos a reinos,

-Hay, el par de tortolitos –dice Johanna entrando por la puerta principal

-Vamos Jo, déjalos –le dice Annie

-Bah!, hasta que dignas a bajar descerebrada

-¿Qué te paso Katniss? –me pregunto mi madre

-Me dolía la cabeza y me quede dormida –Peeta me abraza y me da un beso en la cabeza a lo cual sonrío

-Dejen sus cosas para cuando estén solos –nos dije Johanna

-Es mi casa, puedo hacer lo que quiera –remato su comentario

-Bien, antes de que comiencen a discutir de nuevo, adivina a quien nos encontramos por ahí Katniss? –me dice Annie con una sonrisa

-Hola Chica en Llamas –era la voz Beetee

-Beetee! Llegaste! –le digo mientras me paro del sofá

-Hola Beetee –saluda Peeta mientras se levanta del sofá

-Hola Katniss, Hola Peeta, hace mucho de no vernos

-Lose, ¿a qué hora llegaste? –le digo

-Hace una hora, me encontré a tu madre con Annie y Johanna, y se ofrecieron a traerme

-Debiste llamarnos, supongo que Johanna te recibiera no debió ser algo muy grato –le dice Peeta a Beetee, el cual comienza a reírse

-Hey niño te estoy escuchando –le grita Johanna desde… ¿la cocina? Como demonios…

-Esa era el punto Mason –le dice Peeta en todo juguetón

-Sigue jugando y veras Mellark

-Vamos Johanna no sabía que eras tan sensible….

-Mi Mella…

-Ya basta chicos, dejen sus tenerías para después –los calla mi madre mientras sofoca una risa

-EL EMPEZO! –grita Johanna mientras señala a Peeta, la miro feo y ella me devuelve la mirada

-No es verdad, tú empezaste molestando a mi novia –me dice Peeta mientras me abraza por la cintura y me da un beso en la mejilla

-Deaj! Yo así no juego es trampa! Asco que me dan, ya ni porque estamos aquí, ya ni porque está Saim aquí…

-Celosa Mason? –le digo de forma juguetona solo para hacerla enojar un poco mas

-Claro que no Everdeen! CELOSA YO?! JAJA por favor, ni que estuviera que… sabes que? Mejor me voy a la cocina, deaj par de… -Su voz se fue apagando hasta que no la escuchamos mas, entonces Peeta y yo comenzamos a reir, y en eso me besa dulcemente en los labios

Beetee carraspea –Saben chicos no es que los interrumpa pero…

-Perdona –le dice Peeta mientras yo me sonrojo –Ven vamos a mi casa te quedaras conmigo el tiempo que estes aquí –le dice Peeta con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias chicos, perdón por tener que incomodarlos

-No es ninguna Molestia Beetee tu siempre serás bienvenido al igual que los demás –en eso Saim gatea hacia mi y me pide que lo cargue y lo hago –bueno puede que Johanna solo a veces…

-TE ESTOY OYENDO DESCEREBRADA!

-No que estabas ayudando en la cocina –solo la escucho murar, Peeta me da un beso y sale acompañado de Beetee a su casa. Me doy la media vuelta mientras juego con Saim y me dirijo a la cocina.

* * *

**Hola a todos:) aqui un capitulo mas, el proximo cap ya será la boda de Haymitch y Effie *.* **  
**Un abrazo y cualquier cosa ya saben que estan los reviews.**

**_"PANES QUEMADOS Y AZUCRILLOS PARA TODOS"_**


End file.
